The Underground's Gems
by The Anti-Horcrux
Summary: One day, a human child named Frisk falls into the Underground. But instead of monsters, the Underground is filled with gems! Follow Frisk as they explore the Underground, make new friends, and decide between two paths: Pacifist and Genocide. Rated K for some violence. Updates every other day!
1. Once Upon a Time

_Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth:_

 _Humans and Gems._

 _One day, war broke out between the two races._

 _After a long battle, the humans with their great numbers,_

 _Were victorious._

 _They sealed the gems underground with a magic spell._

 _Many years later..._

 _Legends say that those who climb Mount Ebott never return._

 _Until one day_

 _A young human_

 _Named Frisk_

 _Falls into the Underground._


	2. Your Best Friend

_**Thanks for liking my story enough to continue to read the next chapter!**_ _ **Just so you guys know, there will be a lot of spoilers. We are following the main plot of Undertale and we are going to be referencing stuff from all over Steven Universe. All monsters are either characters from Steven Universe or OC's for more minor characters. Have fun reading! ~The Anti-Horcrux**_

Frisk groaned as they lifted themselves up from the ground. _Ugh, where am I?_ They wondered. They saw a bed of yellow flowers that must have broken their fall. They looked up. A gaping hole in the ceiling. _Oh no._ Frisk jumped up with a start. _I must've fallen down, didn't I?_

Frisk clenched their fists. They could cry and wait for some human to find them, but they didn't. No human should risk coming down here and, besides, there wasn't much back on the surface that Frisk really enjoyed anymore.

They noticed a pathway and decided to follow it. They ended up in a room where a single, yellow flower was standing. On closer inspection, the flower had a… face? Was that even possible?

"Howdy!" The flower said with a start. Startled, Frisk jumped back.

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" Frisk edged a bit closer. A flower couldn't hurt them.

"Hmm… You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?" Frisk nodded their head slowly.

"Golly, you must be so confused," Frisk felt slightly relieved. They were confused and desperately wanted to know what was going on.

"Someone oughta teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do." Frisk stepped forward a bit.

"Ready? Here we go!" Frisk noticed a large red heart appear on their chest.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" Frisk moved around a bit.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV," Frisk told themselves to keep that in mind, since they knew they weren't the strongest human around.

"What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" Frisk groaned. They silently hoped that Flowey wasn't going to play a trick on them.

"You want some LOVE don't you?" Frisk didn't respond.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey winked.

"Down here, love is shared through…" Flowey summoned a bunch of cylindrical pellets around himself.

"Little white…"

"Friendliness pellets!" Frisk palmed themselves. This was either a trick or this whole place was really cheesy. Frisk didn't really want to know which was the case.

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" The "friendliness pellets" started to move closer to the child. Not exactly sure about what to do, Frisk just stood there, waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen.

But as soon as a single pellet hit them, their entire body was rocked with pain. Unable to stand, they fell over on to the ground, curled up in a protective ball. The flowers face morphed into something hideous and demonic… the stuff of nightmares.

" _You idiot."_ Frisk turned away, tears piercing their eyes.

" _In this world, it's kill or BE killed,"_ Frisk waited silently, hoping for someone to find them.

" _Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?!"_ Frisk wanted to run, but they only felt pain. And they were, so, so weak.

Suddenly, a circle of the white pellet surrounded the child. " **DIE,"** the Flower laughed as the pellets came closer and closer. Frisk hid their face, prepared for their inevitable death.

But… it never came. A shield flew in and knocked Flowey away. A tall woman in a white dress walked gracefully in.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent, youth," She said, helping Frisk to their feet.

"Do not be afraid, my child. I am Rose Quartz, caretaker of the Ruins," Frisk smiled. This woman was definitely trustworthy.

"I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time," She gave a small chuckle.

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs," Rose Quartz took Frisk's hand and turned to the next door.

"This way," The two walked into a room with a pink carpet and pink walls. _She must really like the color pink,_ Frisk mused.

Rose Quartz lead Frisk to a flight of stairs. In the middle of the two staircases, Frisk noticed something that looked like a shimmering star. Out of curiosity, they reached out to touch it. And they felt something.

With the shadows of the Ruins looming above, Frisk was filled… with DETERMINATION.


	3. The Ruins

**Thanks for reading this next chapter! Some of you may be wondering why Steven doesn't take the place of Frisk. Don't worry, Steven WILL be introduced later in the story, just not now. So will many other characters from SU. Please give a review with what you think I could do better. They really help! Thanks!**

 **~The Anti-Horcrux**

Frisk raced up the steps and joined Rose Quartz as the duo came into the next room.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one," Rose smiled warmly. "Allow me to educate you in the process of the Ruins," She stepped on a few buttons that opened the door to the next room.

"The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancients fusions between diversions and door keys," Rose gave another giggle because apparently to her, what she just said was funny. Frisk, to say the least, didn't get the joke. "If you want to go from room to room, one must solve them. "Please get used to them, child."

The two walked into the next room. "If you want to travel to the next room, you must pull several switches. This puzzle is going to be very easy for you, as I have placed arrows on the switches that you must pull."

Frisk walked down the hallway and pulled the two labelled switches and the spikes on the next door came crashing down. They turned to Rose, anticipating her next challenge.

"Excellent! You are a quick learner, little one," Rose smiled warmly. "Let's head over to the next room."

Frisk smiled for the first time in a long time. Meeting someone who truly cared for them, it made them feel happy for once. Frisk knew that they would want to stay with this Rose Quartz for a long, long time.

"As a human living in the Underground, occasionally a gem may attack you. You must be prepared for that situation," Rose Quartz warned. "But! Do not worry, it's very easy. When a monster approaches you, you'll enter a FIGHT. Just strike up a friendly conversation and stall for a while, I will come and resolve the conflict. Got it?" Frisk nodded.

"Here, practice with this dummy," Rose directed them. Frisk walked up to the dummy and felt a red heart on their chest again. They also noticed a menu in front of them with four options. "FIGHT", "ACT", "ITEM", and "MERCY". They also noticed that somehow that sparkling star between the staircases had healed them. Frisk placed their small hand on "ACT".

"So… uh… Mr. Dummy… nice weather today, huh? Even though we're… underground? Heh heh," Frisk said nervously. The dummy didn't respond and the fight ended.

"Splendid!" Rose Quartz beamed. "I'm proud of you."

They walked into the next room. "Now, there's another challenge you must complete in this room. I wonder if you can find it?" Rose asked. Frisk didn't see anything, so they just followed Rose.

Suddenly, that heart appeared on their chest again. "Huh?" They saw an enemy, a _real_ enemy, in front of them. The menu showed that this gem's name was Froggit. "ACT" Frisk pressed.

"CHECK" the child pressed again. "Froggit - Corrupted Howlite - Attack 4 - Defense 5. Life is tough for this enemy," A distant but still close voice called out to them. It sounded almost… familiar?... but Frisk couldn't pinpoint who was saying it.

Rose Quartz stepped into the room and glared at Froggit before the corrupted gem hopped away.

Frisk followed Rose Quartz to a bridge of spikes. "Take my hand, child. I will guide you through this puzzle. It is a bit difficult, after all."

Frisk placed their hand in Rose's and they traveled across the spikes, some lowering as Rose Quartz stepped on them.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now," Rose said once they crossed the bridge. They travelled into the next room, which appeared to be a long hallway.

"I have a difficult request to ask of you," Rose sighed. "I would like you to walk to the end of this Hall by yourself. Forgive me for this," And Rose disappeared down the hall.

Frisk walked slowly and cautiously. Maybe there were corrupted gems they had to fight? But once they were half-way through, Frisk realized nothing was going to happen to them, so they jogged down the rest of the hall before Rose appeared from behind a white pillar.

"Excellent, my child! I hope you didn't get to scared, as I was just behind this pillar the whole time! But this was a very important exercise in order to test your independence," Rose beamed at the child.

"Now, the Ruins are quite dangerous, so I would like for you to stay here," Rose rummaged through her pockets a pulled out an old cell phone. "Here. If you need anything, just call me up. Please remain here. Thank you," And with that, Rose disappeared into the labyrinth of the Ruins.

Frisk stood there, unsure about what to do. Yes, they should wait here for Rose Quartz to come back, but they also felt like they needed to travel ahead.

Frisk hesitantly stepped into the next room where they saw another shimmery star in the leaves. Crinkling through those crimson leaves… It filled them… with DETERMINATION.


	4. Pearl Fight

**Next chapter! As you may have noticed from the title, we meet Pearl in this chapter. So, yay? Stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter, though, as that is where all the action begins. Also, please please PLEASE give me some reviews on how I could improve. As someone who is fairly new to writing fanfiction, it really helps. Thanks!**

 **~The Anti-Horcrux**

"Monster Candy. Take one!" The sign read. Frisk took one and stuffed it in their pocket. They giggled a bit as they took three more pieces before the bowl tipped onto the floor.

They ran down the hall, occasionally encountering enemies but always finding a way to spare them. There were a few puzzles, but Frisk was fairly clever and figured them out after a few tries.

They reached another shimmering star that, again, filled them with a sense of determination. Frisk entered a room where a gem was sleeping on a pile of leaves. "A… a human? Humans aren't supposed to be here! Not in the Ruins!" The gem gasped.

She quickly laid down and pretended to be asleep. Frisk hesitantly poked her. They entered a fight.

"ACT" Frisk pressed. "CHECK". "Pearl - Attack 10 - Defense 10 - This gem is selfless. Too selfless," The voice said.

"Please go away," Pearl frowned. She summoned a spear and swung it lazily at Frisk. They could tell that that spear was immensely powerful and so was Pearl, but she didn't have the confidence to use it correctly.

"That spear's REALLY cool!" Frisk exclaimed.

Pearl gave a small smile. "Heh? You think?" She frowned again. "Please go away. That's all I'm asking," she shot a few ball of light from her spear at Frisk. Frisk dodged, but was hit by one of the light balls.

"You're pretty good," Frisk complimented. Pearl blushed and looked away.

"SORRY, I'M NOT FEELING UP TO IT RIGHT NOW," Appeared in text above Frisk's head. "Are you okay?" Frisk asked.

Pearl nodded. "Hey, look at this!" Pearl placed a hand to her gem and danced a bit before pulling out a top hat and placing it on her head.

"I call it 'Dapper Pearl'. Do you like it?" She asked hesitantly.

"I love it!" Frisk cheered. The fight ended.

"I usually come to the Ruins because it's so quiet… and Rose Quartz is so nice to me. But today… I guess I found a human that was nice to me, too. Oh, I guess I'm talking too much, I'll, I'll leave now."

"Wait!" Frisk called out, but Pearl had already run away.

Frisk sighed and journeyed on through the Ruins. Halfway through a puzzle where Frisk had to press hidden buttons, they encountered a Vegetoid, a corrupted Sard. Finding no way to spare it, Frisk's health depleted to 0.

They felt their SOUL shatter into a million pieces.

Everything went black.

Stay determined!

I… I should have listened to Rose Quartz, Frisk thought. I wonder what she'll think… now that I'm dead. Frisk opened their eyes to see a shimmering star in front of them. They looked around to see a mouse hole and a block of cheese.

Wierd, they thought. These shimmering stars must have been save points of some sort. Being able to save… only the most powerful human wizards could do that! Frisk giggled a bit at the thought of being magical.

Of course, Frisk wasn't the happiest about having to go back, but they spared Pearl again fairly quickly and thankfully got through the button puzzle without running into any more Vegetoids.

After completing the puzzle, Frisk picked up their phone and called Rose Quartz. She picked up before the second ring.

"This is Rose Quartz!" She answered.

"Hey… Mom.," Frisk asked nervously. There was a long pause on the other side of the phone.

"Huh? Did you just call me 'Mom'?" She asked. "Well, I suppose. If that'll make you happy… you're more than welcome to call me 'Mother'."

Frisk hung up and smiled, happy that the conversation went that well. Frisk never really had a mother back on the surface, well not one that they knew of, anyways. Rose Quartz was the closest thing to a mother they ever had.

Frisk explored for a short while until they reached a black tree.

"Oh no, I've been gone for far too long," They heard Rose Quartz's voice from behind the tree. They heard their phone ring. Rose Quartz came around the corner and saw Frisk and hung up.

"H-how did you get here, child?" She asked. "Are you okay?" She looked Frisk over. "There, I will heal you," Rose shed a single tear that fell onto Frisk's forehead. They were healed. "It was irresponsible of me to leave you alone for so long, I'm very sorry about that. But I think it might be worth it when you see the surprise I got for you. Come, child!" Frisk followed the tall woman into a cozy house.

Frisk noticed a save point in the leaves. And seeing such a small, cozy house in the Ruins… it filled them… with DETERMINATION.


	5. Home

**Before I start this chapter, I'd like to give a small shout-out to katmar1995. I've had a few technical difficulties when updating chapters, and they've really helped me with pointing out problems. I've started to look more carefully when publishing a chapter, so that shouldn't be as much of a problem as it used to be. Anyways, thank you katmar1994! As always, constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. Thanks!**

 **~The Anti-Horcrux**

"Do you smell that? It's your surprise, a butterscotch-cinnamon pie!" Rose exclaimed. Frisk wasn't the biggest fan of butterscotch, but they smiled anyways. At least Rose Quartz had made it cinnamon, too, like Frisk had requested. "It's a bit of a welcome-home present, I guess I would say. I want you to enjoy living here, so I guess I'll have to get used to making food. Us gems aren't really made to eat, although some of choose to. Oh! I almost forgot!" Rose gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. "I would like to show you your room." Frisk followed Rose Quartz down a hallway. They stopped in front of a door. Frisk noticed Rose patting them on the head in a motherly way.

A guitar was playing softly in the background. Frisk smiled. Being with Rose Quartz in this house… it was more than they could ever hope for. But for some reason, they wanted to see more. Frisk tried to brush that aside. This was not a time to be ungrateful.

"I hope you like it," She smiled. "Oh no… is something burning? Well, take a nap, child. You look tired. I'll give you your pie when you wake up."

Frisk stepped inside of the small room. A small musicbox was playing next to a chest of toys. Frisk smiled as they slowly fell asleep.

When they woke, Frisk noticed a slice of pie next to their bed. They took a small bite. It was warm, and gooey, and melted in your mouth. They wondered how Rose Quartz was such a good cook when she claimed she didn't eat much. Frisk stuffed the rest of the pie in their satchel and decided to save the pie for later.

Upon exiting their bedroom, Frisk noticed Rose Quartz sitting in her rocking chair and reading a book.

"Hello! Had a good rest?" She beamed at the child. She sighed. "You know, it's really nice having someone else in the Ruins. I mean, there's Pearl, but she can be a bit… clingy. Anyways, there's a lot of old books I would like to show you. There's also a great place I would like to show you for studying gemology. It may or may not come as a surprise to you, but I've always wanted to be a teacher. Yeah, not that surprising. ANYWAYS. I'm so happy to have you here with me. Oh, um, did you need anything? "

Frisk felt a wave of guilt wash over them. "Um… when can I go home?" While Frisk didn't have much of a family on the surface, they had a few close friends. And maybe they could bring Rose Quartz with them.

"Uh… would you like to learn about the book I am reading? It is called '72 Gem Weapons and Their Uses'." Rose laughed nervously.

"Mom… how can I exit the Ruins?" Frisk asked.

"Here's a cool weapon. Gauntlets. Did you know that they can be summoned by Rubies and all Ruby fusions? Cool, isn't it?"

"Can I go home? Please?" Frisk asked, shaking.

Rose Quartz frowned and brushed her curly pink hair out of her face. "One second, I have something I must do. Stay here," She got up and rushed down the stairwell in the middle of the house. Frisk followed her.

"So you want to go back to your home, back to the surface, don't you?" Rose asked when Frisk met her at the foot of the staircase. "The end of the Ruins lies ahead. The one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it. No human will ever be able to leave again. Please go upstairs."

As Rose Quartz walked ahead, Frisk followed her, guilt and determination washing over the small child.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it more than someone should see. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child… If you leave the Ruins… They… Greg… will kill you. Why don't you humans understand? I'm trying to protect you! Please go back to your room," Rose Quartz pleaded. But Frisk kept following her.

"This is your final warning. Do not try to stop me."

Frisk, again, followed her. Why didn't she understand? She could take her to the surface! It's a much better place to live, after all. Finally, Frisk approached the door where Toriel stood.

"You really want to leave that much? Huh. You humans never change, do you? I once thought you were so interesting and unique, but now I know that the human race is none of those things. They are all the same. There is only one solution to this. If you truly want to leave the Ruins that much, you must prove to me… prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

"No…" Frisk called out. But it was too late. They had entered a fight.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger! But I needed to stop there, otherwise the chapter would've been WAY too long. Don't worry, though, you'll get the next chapter tomorrow! Also, some of you may be wondering why Greg is living in the Underground if only humans live there. That will be explained...later. Sorry, but you'll have to be patient! Thanks!**


	6. Gemache

**Sorry for making this chapter a bit feels-y, but we all saw that coming, right? I mostly based this chapter on my experience fighting Toriel on my first play-through. (Just more emotional, duh.) Constructive criticism is going to be NEEDED in order for me to write this fic to the best of my abilities, so please don't hesitate to leave a review! Thanks!**

 **~The Anti-Horcrux**

"ACT" Frisk pounded. "TALK". Nothing. Rose Quartz took out a sword from the scabbard on her hip and swung it at Frisk.

She really wanted to fight them, didn't she? Frisk tried to talk to her a few more times, but again, no response. The familiar voice in their head called out to them again. "ACTING is not the way to win this battle!" Frisk paused for a moment. Would they have to fight Rose Quartz? Their new mother? They didn't want to, but if that's the way they could get home, they would take the chance. Maybe Rose would allow them to spare her once her HP was low enough. Frisk pressed the "FIGHT" button and hit Rose Quartz with all their might.

The fight went back and forth between them until Frisk planted one last blow on the motherly gem. She fell to one knee and placed a hand over her chest.

"Urgh… you… you are much stronger than I thought," Rose Quartz trembled. "Please listen to me, small one. If you go beyond this door, keep walking as far as you can. Eventually you will reach an exit. Please, please do not let Greg take your soul. His plan… it cannot be carried out," Rose trembled even more. Frisk gasped. "Be good, won't you? . . ."

"No!" Frisk cried out. The rose quartz gemstone implanted in her stomach rose up in the air and shattered into a million pieces.

"No! Rose! Mom!" Tears fell down Frisk's face. "I… I killed her. I… I'm a monster. I… I'm so sorry…" Frisk sat there crying, holding the fragments of Rose's gem. After a while, an idea came to Frisk's mind.

They reset their save file and found themselves in Rose Quartz's cozy home again.

"Do you smell that? It's your surprise. Butterscotch-cinnamon pie!" Before Rose could say anything more, Frisk hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're still alive," They sobbed.

"What?" Rose Quartz cocked her head, slightly giggling. "I don't get it."

"Oh! Um… yeah. Y'know, corrupted gems in the Ruins. Very scary!" Frisk thought up quickly.

Rose Quartz smiled and ruffled Frisk's hair. "You're very silly. The gems in the Ruins won't hurt me."

Even after taking a nap just a few minutes ago, depending on how you view the progression of time, Frisk was exhausted. They laid down in their bed and slowly fell asleep.

"Frisk, please…"

"Wake up!"

"You are the future of humans and gems…"

Frisk awoke with a start. That voice… they heard it before. When they had gotten killed by that Vegetoid, it was the same voice that told them to stay determined.

And now they felt more determined than ever, but they didn't want to do what Frisk knew they had to do.

"Wh-when can I go home?" Frisk hesitated. "I want to exit the Ruins."

"One second, I have something I must do. Stay here," Frisk followed Rose again, listened to her depressing speech about how humans never change. That dreadful feeling of having to enter the fight with her.

"SPARE" Frisk pounded.

"..." The sword came down upon the child again. They barely moved to avoid the attacks.

"SPARE"

"..." More stabs with Rose's sword.

"SPARE"

"What are you doing?" Rose yelled.

"SPARE"

"Fight me or leave!"

"SPARE"

"You're not proving anything this way."

"SPARE"

"Attack or run away!"

"SPARE"

"Please, stop."

"SPARE"

"Don't look at me that way!"

"SPARE"

"Go away!" Frisk's health was now at 2. Rose Quartz pretended to attack the child, but refused to. Frisk realized that Rose Quartz would never kill them. There wasn't any point to killing her in the first place. They felt guilty.

"SPARE"

"I know you want to go home, but…" Rose Quartz had stopped her attacks.

"SPARE"

"I just want you to go upstairs now."

"SPARE"

"I promise I will take good care of you here."

"SPARE"

"I know we do not have much, but…"

"SPARE"

"We can have a good life here."

"SPARE"

"Why are you making this so difficult?"

"SPARE"

"Please, go upstairs."

"SPARE"

"..."

"SPARE"

"Ha ha."

"SPARE"

"Pathetic, isn't it? I can't save even a single human child."

"SPARE"

"..."

"SPARE"

"No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It wouldn't be right for a kid like you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations… my loneliness… my fears… for you, my child, I will put them aside," The fight ended.

"If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, I won't stop you," Rose sighed. "But I want you to know that when you leave, you can never come back."

Frisk gasped. No matter what, I have to leave Rose Quartz. She turned to them and placed her hands on Frisk's shoulders. "But whatever you do, I want you to be happy," She gave a warm smile. "I'm sorry about what I had said earlier… You humans really are unique. Make friends along the way," Her voice cracked a bit. "Please don't worry about me. Every moment you love being yourself, that's me, loving you, too. I hope you understand," She hugged Frisk. Unable to hold it in any longer, Frisk sobbed uncontrollably.

Rose Quartz solemnly got up and walked away, but gave one last tearful glance to Frisk before hurrying away.


	7. Amethyst

**Lucky for you, we're meeting two new gems in this chapter! Just as a note: not all random monster attacks Frisk encounters are from corrupted gems. I noticed that by around Snowdin, the monsters you fight become more intelligent, so therefore most monsters our main character encounters will not be from corrupted gems, although some still will. Another note: the gems representing Sans and Papyrus in this fic are not siblings, as that is not "gemetically" possible. Also, if you didn't already know, Steven Universe is coming back from this unbearable hiatus in June for season 3. Apparently, the whole summer (dubbed "The Summer of Steven") is just going to be weekly episodes without any hiatus. So, yay! As always, constructive criticism is always helpful. (Thank you Spirit Author and I'm From The Other Side for your helpful reviews!) Thanks a lot!**

 **~The Anti-Horcrux**

Wiping their tears, Frisk hurried down the long, chilly hallway before they reconsidered leaving Rose Quartz.

"Wow, it's really cold out here," Frisk mumbled, pulling their sweater closer. After a while, Frisk found a quite familiar flower. Frisk stepped back.

"Clever," Flowey smiled. "Verrrry clever. You think you're very smart, don't you? In this world, it's kill or BE killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee… But don't act so cocky. I know what you did. You murdered her."

Frisk gasped. How did Flowey know? Didn't they reset?

"And then you went back, because you felt bad. Ha ha ha ha. You naive idiot. Do you think you're the only one with that power? The power to reshape the world purely by your own determination? The ability to play God? The ability to 'SAVE'? I thought I was the only one with that power, but I lost the ability to 'SAVE'. Apparently your desires for this world override mine. Well, well, then. Enjoy that power while you can. I'll be watching," Flowey's face morphed into a demonic expressions as he cackled into the caverns and then disappeared in the soil.

Frisk shivered. But this time, it wasn't from the physical cold. It was from the chilling sensation that the only enemy Frisk encountered that just wanted to outright murder them _for fun_ knew their deepest secret.

Frisk continued out until they reached a snowy forest road. As they walked down the path, Frisk could swear that someone was walking behind them. But there was nobody there. Frisk decided to ignore it, but couldn't shake off the sense that someone was following them.

Until they finally reached a wooden gate. Frisk turned around to see a shadowy figure behind them.

"HUMAN. DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET A NEW FRIEND? TURN AROUND AND SHAKE MY HAND," The shadowy figure stuck out a hand. Frisky hesitantly shook it.

 _Ffffbbblllrrrrrttttt._

"Hehe, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's _always_ funny," A purple gem with long, lavender hair guffawed.

"Ah… you're a human, right?" She asked. "That's hilarious. I'm Amethyst. I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but, y'know, I don't really care about capturing anybody. Now my best friend, Peridot, she's a human-hunting _fanatic!_ Hey, actually, I think that's her up ahead! Here, I have an idea. Go through these bars." Frisk tensed up. If Amethyst didn't want to capture them, why did she want to show them to Peridot? Anyways, Frisk had no idea how to get around the tight bars.

"Oooohhhhh… I almost forgot. Humans can't shapeshift," Without permission, Amethyst picked up Frisk and shapeshifted longer legs to step over the bars before shrinking back down to normal. "It can keep out humans, but it can't keep out gems. Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp!" Frisk hurried behind the lamp, which was surprisingly quite convenient, hoping it would provide some sort of protection as Peridot trotted into the room.

"'Sup, Peri?" Amethyst smiled.

"You know what's 'sup', Amethyst! It's been eight whole days and you STILL haven't re-calibrated your puzzles! All you do is hang around outside your station! What are you even doing?!"

"Staring at this lamp. It's _really_ cool. You wanna look?" Amethyst shrugged. Frisk crouched down lower. Why was Amethyst trying to give them away?

"No! I don't have time for that!" Peridot yelled, stomping the ground. "What if a human comes through here? I need to be ready! I can't be part of the Royal Guard if I can't find a human! Honestly, you don't appreciate how much work I do for you without a single ounce of credit. If I capture a human, I'll join the Royal Guard, and I might have a few more friends who aren't as lazy as you!"

"Oh, gee, Peridot. I'm sorry about that. Maybe this lamp will help!" Amethyst giggled.

"Ugh. You are not helping, Amethyst!" Peridot frowned, crossing her arms. "All you ever do is sit around and waste time. You get lazier and lazier every day!"

"Aw, Peridot. That's not true. I found this lamp today, it's a real gem, isn't it?" She winked. It was a terrible joke, but Frisk couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Amethyst!"

"Come on… you're smiling!" Amethyst giggled.

"I am and I hate it!" Peridot complained, balling up her fists. She sighed. "Why does someone like me have to do so much just to get some recognition around here?"

"Oh, Peridot. I'm really sorry about that because really, you rock!" Amethyst laughed loudly.

"Ugh! I'll be working on my puzzles. As for your work… put a little more effort into it before you hit ROCK BOTTOM! NYEHEHEHEHEHEH!" She smiled to herself as she trotted away. She stuck her head back in again for one final "HEH!"

"You can come out now," Amethyst called to Frisk. "You should get going. She might come back. And if she does… you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

Frisk trotted along the path to the next save point. The convenience of that lamp filled Frisk with determination, as minor as it was.


	8. Blue Stop Signs?

**So, how'd you like the last chapter? I'm trying to select the characters based on how they act in Steven Universe, although that won't always happen. A few characters will be picked for the plot and comedic relief, so some characters later on may be OOC. Also, a few people are asking me to write some more of the minor fight scenes in more detail. I'm not sure if I should do that, because I feel it may slow down the plot. What do you guys think? As always, constructive criticism is VERY appreciated. Thanks!**

 **~The Anti-Horcrux**

"Hmmm…" Frisk took out a glove from the box and placed it on their hand. They took out the cinnamon-butterscotch pie and placed it in the box for later. Frisk liked to travel light. They continued into the next clearing to see Amethyst and Peridot talking.

Peridot cleared her throat. "So, as I was saying about Ruby…" She turned around and saw Frisk. Then she turned to Amethyst. Then she turned to Frisk again. Amethyst raised an eyebrow. Peridot signaled to Amethyst for them both to turn away from Frisk.

"Amethyst… oh my stars… is that a HUMAN?!" Peridot exclaimed. The two turned around to face Frisk again.

"Uhhhh, Peri, I think that's a rock," Amethyst joked. Peridot rolled her eyes.

"Amethyst, this isn't the time to be-"

"Hey! What's that in front of the rock?" Amethyst exclaimed.

"A human," Peridot said, slightly annoyed.

"Yes! There you go!" Amethyst laughed, slapping Peridot on the back.

"I finally did it! I found a human! Ruby will… I'm gonna be… I'll be so... Famous! So appreciated! So… popular!" Peridot squealed.

Peridot cleared her throat. "Human, you shall not pass this area! I, Peridot, will stop you! I will then capture you! Then I will deliver you to the capital! Then! Then! Well, I'm not exactly sure but I think it has something to do with breaking the barrier… In any case! You can give up now or be forced to go through my puzzles."

"Um… I think I'll go with the puzzles," Frisk muttered.

Peridot shook her head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," And with that, she ran off into the next clearing.

"Well, that went well," Amethyst shrugged. "Don't worry 'bout it, I'll make sure she doesn't hurt ya," And Amethyst followed Peridot into the next clearing.

Frisk noticed a small shack between two trees. On the front it said "PERIDOT ONLY. KEEP OUT." Frisk decided to take a small look at the shack, but it set off some sort of alarm so Frisk ran away as soon as they could.

Soon Frisk encountered a gem who went by the name of Zoisite, who wasn't corrupted but looked very strange either way. Frisk had to think of some ice-related puns to get past the beginning of the fight, but once Zoisite started thinking of her own it was a lot easier for Frisk. They spared Zoisite and moved ahead.

Then they encountered a gem named Chalcedony. She seemed to have something against moving. Frisk petted her but noticed that Chalcedony's attacks wouldn't hurt them if they stayed still. Again, Frisk spared them and moved on to the next room, where they saw Amethyst waiting for them.

"Hey, kid. I have something important to tell you," Amethyst whispered. Frisk stepped closer. "Peridot has a very… special… attack. If she fire a blue attack, it won't hurt you if you stay still. Here's a trick: Think of a stop sign. You stop when you see a stop sign. Now think of blue stop signs. Just remember that, and you should be all set."

Frisk nodded, remembering Chalcedony's attacks. They headed over to a clearing towards their north, where they found a snowman who could somehow speak. (Gem magic? After everything that had happened to them, Frisk didn't feel like figuring out how the snowman talked.) He asked them to take a piece of him to faraway places. Frisk agreed, but when they noticed how much HP the snowman piece gave them, Frisk decided that taking a piece of snow on their adventures may or may not happen. Frisk skated down a thick sheet of ice to see a sign. They read it.

"North: Ice.

South: Ice

West: Ice

East: Snowdin town

(...and ice)"

Frisk skated off the ice and decided to head East to Snowdin.

 **And it looks like we have a question from our guest reviewer Matt! Here it is: _"_** ** _hey moron don't you mean Rose Quartz and Gems?"_ I'm a bit confused by your question, but I'm assuming your asking about the main cast. Yes! Our main cast will feature all the Crystal Gems, two Beach City humans, one Homeworld gem, and plenty of OC's for the minor characters. But, you could leave out the "moron" part. Either you have a terrible sense of humor or you're an ugly troll. Either way, you and your guest reviewer trolling can leave now. Fly away or something. Sayonara, Matt! **


	9. Snowy

**Welcome to the next chapter! Unfortunately, the next few chapters are going to be a bit filler-y. Thankfully, the next few chapters are mostly about going through Snowdin with Amethyst and Peridot, and should be funny enough for you to manage. If you're bored, it would be cool to see what characters from SU are going to take the roles of characters from UT. I'm not going to tell you if you're right or wrong, I just think it would be cool to see what you think. As always, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thanks!**

 **~The Anti-Horcrux**

"You're so lazy! You were napping all night! You know us gems don't need to sleep!" Peridot whined. Frisk stood back when they saw the two gems in the next room.

"I know, but it's FUN to sleep," Amethyst groaned.

"Excuses! Excuses!" Peridot said angrily. She turned around and then noticed Frisk standing there. "Oh-ho! The human arrives! In order to stop you, Amethyst and I have created some puzzles. I think you'll find this one… quite shocking!" Peridot giggled slightly. "This is an invisible electricity maze! When you touch the walls of this maze- which you can't see, of course- this orb I hold here with administer a painful shock. You got it? Great. Go."

As soon as Frisk stepped forward, Peridot was electrocuted. "Amethyst! You need to warn me before I do anything stupid, for example, letting the human go through the maze when I'm holding the electricity orb!" Peridot scoffed.

"Hey! Don't blame me! You're the one who forgot!" Amethyst defended.

"Ugh, fine," Peridot groaned. Peridot walked across the electricity maze to give the orb to Frisk, revealing the path behind her. As she turned around to go back, she noticed the visible trail she had left. "Aw, forget it. I screwed up this puzzle again. But don't act so cocky. I have a LOT more puzzles waiting for you, so don't think you're safe. Amethyst designed the next one. She's good at making puzzles when she wants to, so I think you should better watch out," And with that, Peridot scuttled out of the room.

"Heh. Thanks, little guy. Peridot seems like she's actually having fun for once. Also, did you see that outfit she was wearing? Yeah, we made it for a costume party a few weeks ago. She hasn't taken it off since. She says something about 'appearance modifiers that aren't glued to your body' or something like that. Doesn't she know that there's a clothing store a few miles from here?" Amethyst laughed. "Yeah. Peridot's really cool, isn't she?"

Frisk continued on into the next room where they saw a gem selling something called "Nice Cream". She said something about customers not coming. Frisk bought two Nice Creams, but thought that Nice Cream would sell better somewhere else, where it isn't below freezing.

Towards their south, Frisk noticed a golf game with a snowball. Frisk decided to play. What could possibly go wrong?

Frisk kicked around the ball. They were a bit clumsy, but still tried to kick it towards the hole. The ball was slowly getting smaller, but at the last second, Frisk kicked the ball into the hole. A light blue flag rose up from the snow. There was some writing on it. "Ball" is "Small." You waited, still, for this opportunity, ... then dethroned "Ball" with a sharp attack. Frisk didn't really knew what that meant, but took the four gold. It wasn't really waiting, it was more like rushing Frisk thought to themselves as they moved along and found Amethyst waiting next to a tree.

"I think I should get into the treat-selling business," Amethyst said. "Want some fried snow? It's only 5 gold!" Frisk nodded, but Amethyst kept raising the prices. Finally, Frisk decided that Amethyst wasn't going to stop and moved along into the next room where they saw a sign about snow ratings. Apparently, humans were very dangerous.

Frisk went back to the last room and headed South into the next room, where they found Peridot and Amethyst standing in front of a sheet of paper.

"Human!" Peridot exclaimed. "I hope your ready for… Amethyst! Where's the puzzle?"

"It's right on the ground in front of us. Believe me, they won't get passed this one," Amethyst smiled.

Frisk walked up to the sheet of paper and picked it up. It seemed to be some word search. Frisk dropped it and tried to pass Amethyst and Peridot.

"Amethyst! That wasn't effective!" Peridot grumbled.

"OH! Sorry, 'Dot. I knew that I should have used today's crossword instead," Amethyst shrugged.

"C-crossword?" Peridot exclaimed. "Oh, come on! The junior jumble is OBVIOUSLY the hardest."

"No," Amethyst disagreed. "That's an EASY puzzle for gems that have just emerged! It's easy-peasy."

"Ugh. Human! Solve this dispute!" Peridot said.

"Uh…" Frisk gulped. "I think crossword is harder."

"Fine. That's YOU'RE completely incorrect opinion. You two can be such clods," And with that, Peridot strolled out of the room.

Frisk entered the next room to see a plate of nachos, a microwave, and a save point. Frisk sat down in the snow for a few seconds. It's been a LONG day.


	10. Gembass

**Congratulations for reading up to the 10th chapter! I have absolutely nothing to say except for that you should definitely a review! Thanks!**

 **~The Anti-Horcrux**

 _Plink!_

Frisk stabbed the fork into the nachos again, but the fork just bounced off. It was so cold that the nachos had frozen up. It was even harder than the fork itself! Even the microwave was unplugged. Frisk threw the fork onto the ground. If they got hungry, they could always eat one of the Nice Creams or the cinnamon-butterscotch pie.

Frisk moved to the next room, where they encountered a corrupted gem that looked very… dog-like. It was very easy to spare, as Frisk only had to pet it once. But Frisk continued petting it until it's head was above the trees around them. Frisk decided to stop after that, because a corrupted gem with a giraffe neck was not a very beautiful sight.

Frisk noticed that the entrance into the next room was blocked by spikes. They noticed a pile of snow covering a small area. They pushed it away to reveal a map that told the location of the switch that brought the spikes down. Frisk traveled to the hidden switch and the spikes lowered. They were about to enter the next room when two gems walked up and started investigating them.

"What's that gem?" Asked the first.

"Who's that gem?" Inquired the second.

"If you're a gem…"

"Identify yourself!" The two looked around a bit more.

"Hmm... Here's that strange smell. It… it makes me want to destroy."

"Destroy YOU, human!" And before Frisk said anything, they had entered a fight. They checked the two and saw that they were two citrines.

Frisk dove into the muddy snow and rolled around in it… trying to disguise what they looked like.

"Wait, what?"

"Ugh… that smells terrible!"

The citrine guards attacked with their axes. Frisk dove below them and avoided most of it, but still got a bit cut up. After they stopped their first attacked, Frisk layered more mud on their body.

"It… It doesn't look human anymore!"

"Wha-what if it _isn't_ human anymore?" The two gasped in unison. _Jeez._ Frisk thought. As strong as these guards were, they sure were dumb! Frisk dodged another attack with the axes, dodging them quicker than before. They stuck out their hand and petted the first citrine guard.

"No! It touched me!"

"Don't touch her!" Again, Frisk dodged the axe attack. This time, Frisk figured out their attack pattern and didn't get hurt at all. They petted the other citrine guard.

"It touched me! Ew!"

"Why is it touching us?"

"We don't like being touched!"

"We should leave."

"Yeah." And with that, the guards ran off. In the next room, there was a sign that gave them directions to a puzzle that was next to them. They turned each X into an O, like the sign had told them, then pressed the button, which lowered the spikes next to them. They turned around to see Peridot waiting at a tree.

"Wha-what?!" She exclaimed. "How-how'd you avoid my trap? Amethyst told me human loved food… there's no way you could've gotten past that? Also, did you leave any for me?"

Frisk shrugged. "Yeah, but I didn't really-"

"Really? I guess I had assumed that you found a way to heat up the nachos, but I guess you left some for me! I would thank you, but I'm still kind of annoyed that that puzzle didn't stop you…"

Frisk continued into the next room with Peridot. Frisk attempted multiple times to solve the puzzle, but they didn't find a solution, so they asked Peridot.

"No! Why would I ever tell you the solution?" Peridot scoffed.

Frisk, feeling stubborn, asked again.

"My lips are sealed!"

Finally after quite a bit of begging, Peridot gave in and told Frisk there was a switch in a nearby tree.

"But it's only because I want you to stop talking. Therefore, this is another victory for the great and loveable Peridot! Nyehehe!"


	11. You Clods!

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had a bunch of chapters written up before I published chapter 1, but I need to start writing more, because I'm all caught up right now. I might not be able to update every day anymore, either. I just came back from spring break, so that means less time to write. School is my first priority, but I'll try to still publish a chapter everyday. Some days I may not be able to do it, and the chapters may become shorter. Hopefully that shouldn't be much of a problem, it's not like this fanfiction is all that popular, anyways. As always, constructive criticism is NEEDED. (Hey, maybe if I get more reviews I might be encouraged to write longer chapters!) Thanks a million!**

 **~The Anti-Horcrux**

"Hey!" Peridot screamed as Frisk entered. "It's the human! This puzzle's really gonna mess you up. It was made by the great Dr. Sapphire! Once I throw this switch, these tiles are going to start changing colors. Each color has it's own malicious function!" Peridot then went to stating a lengthy explanation of how the puzzle works. Frisk pretended to understand, accepting the fact that they will never understand how the puzzle works. "Good! One last thing, though. This puzzle is completely random! Not even I will know the solution. For all you know, the puzzle you may be forced to complete is impossible! Nyeheh… Get ready!" Peridot pulled the switch with some effort. The tiles randomized. Frisk held their breath, hoping the puzzle wouldn't be too hard. Thankfully, the puzzle was just red with a pink strip in the middle. Frisk skipped right across.

"Wha-what? That's too easy! This puzzle is rigged! Don't think you're so safe for now, human. My next few puzzles will surely stop you!" Peridot frowned before spiraling out of the room.

In the next room, Frisk noticed that the area was filled with giant snow sculptures, dog heads sticking and spiraling out of the ground. Frisk found another sparkling star and saved, marveling at the large sculptures.

In the room after that, here was another X's and O's puzzle involving skating across slippery ice. It took a few tries. When Frisk fell down onto the fluffy snow below, they saw two snow sculptures. One lump with the word "Amethyst" written on it, and a hyper-realistic snow Peridot. After a couple attempts, Frisk solved the puzzle and unlocked a bridge into the next room. When Frisk stepped off the bridge, hidden by vines, there seemed to be a snow sculpture of a strangely familiar lion on their head, which they brushed off immediately. They headed South, where they passed Sans. They found a room which was considerably warmer than the outside, with a door at the end that they couldn't open.

They continued on, finding an icy field full of snow poffs with a doghouse in the center. At the end of the field was a dog-like corrupted gem. It's attacks were a bit hard to dodge, but thankfully the gem made it pretty obvious what actions to do to spare her. Frisk brushed the gem's head a bit before heading off onto a long bridge, hanging over an icy canyon.

"Human!" Peridot screamed. "This is your final and most dangerous challenge! We call it, the Gauntlet of Deadly Terror!" Many weapons came out from overhead, surrounding Frisk. "When I say the passcode, the weapons will activate! Cannons will fire! Spikes will swing. Blades will slice! Each part will swing wildly. It's practically impossible to make it through alive. I hope you're ready, because I'm about to do it!" Nothing happened.

"What's the holdup, P-dot?" Amethyst asked.

"H-holdup? What holdup?" Peridot blushed. "I'm about to activate it right now!" Again, nothing happened.

"Doesn't look very activated to me!" Amethyst laughed.

"And… uh… there's a very good reason for that!" Peridot stated. "It's too easy. I'm a technician. I should know how to capture an enemy without _cheating._ I know that this isn't how to do it! I'm a gem with standards, and I know this isn't how you do it. Away it goes!" All the weapons were pulled back. Peridot gave a sigh of relief. Frisk couldn't help but stare at the strange green gem.

"Wha-what are YOU looking at?! This was another decisive victory for Peridot!" Peridot ran out of the room, leaving Frisk and Amethyst alone.

"I don't know what Peri's gonna do now," Amethyst shrugged. "If I were you, I'd make sure I understand blue stop signs," Frisk nodded and walked into the beautiful town of Snowdin.

Frisk walked into the first shop to see a friendly gem selling tools and healing items. Frisk happily bought a manly bandanna and filled up the rest of their inventory with Cinnamon Bunnies and Biscicles.

"So, what should I do in Snowdin?" Frisk asked.

"Well, Agate's got food, the library's got info, and you can sleep at the inn if you're tired. When you get bored, you can watch Amethyst and Peridot do their thing. They're like sisters, (I think that's a human thing) they just came in here one day and… asserted themselves. The town's gotten a lot more interesting since then,"The shopkeeper said.

"So... how's your life?" Frisk asked.

"Ah, same as always. A bit claustrophobic, but we all know deep down that freedom's coming for us, right?" The shopkeeper sighed. Frisk nodded and headed back out.

The sight of such a small, happy town… it filled them… with DETERMINATION.


	12. Gemtrousle

**Okay, so I decided to update this fanfiction every other day. That way, I'll have enough time for school and you guys can still get updates pretty often. Please keep reviewing and giving great constructive criticism! It really helps! Thanks for taking your time to read!**

 **~The Anti-Horcrux**

Frisk decided to pass on a stay at the Inn. While they had enough money, they didn't want to waste it on a good sleep when they could get healing items and armour. Maybe Peridot and Amethyst had a room? Frisk walked through the town, chatting with various gems.

"Hey!" A small gem exclaimed. "You've just Emerged too, right? I can tell because you're wearing stripes!" Frisk looked down at their muddy sweater. You could almost make out stripes through the thick layer of dirt. Frisk tried to rub it off, but they were still pretty dirty afterwards.

As fun and comforting as the town of Snowdin was, Frisk knew they had to move on. They walked to the end of town. Suddenly, everything started to freeze. It was already cold, but now it was even colder than ever before. Frisk couldn't see through the white snow blowing around them. And then… they couldn't move. A dark figure with triangle-shaped hair appeared.

"Human," The figure said in a familiar, nasally voice. "Allow me to tell you about some complex emotions. Emotions like finding someone who actually wanted to save some food for me. Finding someone who can actually get me to do what they wish. Someone who can get passed many monsters and puzzles without lashing out and killing. These emotions… I'm extremely irritated by them yet fascinated. Therefore, I, Peridot, want to be your… No. I can't be your friend. You're a human! I need to capture you! I can't believe you steered me away from my task! When I capture you, I will achieve all my hopes and dreams. Powerful, popular, and prestigious! That's Peridot! The newest member of of the Royal Guard!"

Suddenly, Frisk felt that dreaded sensation. A red heart appeared on their chest. Peridot blocked the way.

Frisk looked at their ACT options. "Check", "Insult", and "Flirt". Frisk grumbled and went with "Check" first.

"Peridot. 8 attack. 2 defense. Calls people clods." The mysterious voice called out.

"You clod!" Peridot said before launching her first attack. It was several tiny robots scrolling left below Frisk. They didn't have to do anything to dodge them.

Frisk sighed before choosing "Flirt". Peridot blushed deeply, and frowned.

"So, you're going to flirt with me? You finally reveal your true feelings! Well, I'm a gem with very high standards!" Peridot growled.

"Um… I know how to build robots and puzzles?" Frisk shrugged. That wasn't entirely true, but they were pretty good with their hands and had seen one or two presentations on the matter on the Surface when they snuck into a fair.

Peridot gasped. "Oh no! You're meeting all my standards! Does that mean I have to go on a date with you? If you really want to go out, you'll have to wait. I'm going to capture you first!"

Again, another attack with the tiny robots, this time varying a bit in sizes. Still, Frisk didn't even have to move to avoid the attacks. Frisk decided that they would just spare Peridot for the rest of the fight, and hoped that it would work like it worked with Rose Quartz.

"Hmmm…" Peridot contemplated. "It seems that you aren't one for fighting. Maybe you can handle my fabled 'blue attack'!"

 _Blue stop signs,_ Frisk thought to themselves. Several light blue robots came from all sides. Frisk stood still, not moving an inch. The robots passed right through them. But then they started to feel the sensation of falling. When they fought, they were in a black void with their enemy, no gravity stopping them. But they had somehow fallen. And now, their heart was blue! Before Frisk could figure out what happened, a little robot crashed into Frisk, lowering their health.

"If you haven't figured it out yet," Peridot smirked. "That's my attack. You're blue now!" Again, Frisk spared her.

"Huh. I wonder what I should wear on the date," Peridot contemplated before launching an attack with her fleet of robots. Frisk leaped over each one and spared her again. Peridot's attacks soon became harder and harder. Frisk barely made it over the giant robots that came their way. And soon they were coming from all directions, at different speed, with wider robots that made it even harder for Frisk to jump over. A mix of blue attacks and regular attacks, robots morphing into different shapes and heights. Still, Frisk stayed determined and kept sparing Peridot, eating a whole biscicle to keep their health up. Once, Frisk's health was lowered to 1, and Peridot placed Frisk in her attack, which Frisk easily escaped from.

Peridot kept saying something about a "special attack". What special attack? Wasn't her blue attack her special attack? Frisk was confused, but kept dodging the robots. Finally, when Peridot prepared her special attack, a little pink lion appeared in the corner of the void where Frisk and Peridot were fighting, gnawing on a robot.

"Paws off!" Peridot screeched. "He's eating my special attack… You stupid lion clod! Listen to me! Stop munching on my robots!" The lion slowly started to back out of the room. "Hey!" Peridot screamed. "Come back here with my robot!" Peridot looked back at Frisk, who was utterly confused. "Don't worry, all technicians can make substitutions. I'll just use a very powerful regular attack!"

Peridot seemed slightly annoyed, but launched another attack with her tiny robots. It was probably one of the most difficult attacks Frisk had encountered so far. Robots morphing and changing, coming by at all directions. Even the little pink lion came back to attack them. Robots formed in the shape of the words "EPIC GEM" came by, and even a little robot on a skateboard. Then, a giant mass of robots came by. Frisk jumped up with all their might. Somehow, Frisk made the top of the limits of the void where they fought with Peridot higher, completing the jump.

"Fine," Peridot huffed. "It's clear you're not able to defeat me. You've run out of your energy supplies, I can see you're about to fall over!" Frisk really was trying their best not to fall over. The fight with Peridot was intense and Frisk's legs hurt like crazy. "I really should deliver you to the Capital, but… I can't. Something's telling me that what I was about to do is wrong. Therefore, I'll spare you, miserable human! Now's your one and only chance to accept my mercy."

Frisk tiredly hit the yellow SPARE button, ending the fight and falling onto the cool snow below.

"Why can't I do this?" Frisk heard, face full of snow. "I can't even stop someone as weak as you…" Peridot turned around to see Frisk lying in the snow. Peridot helped them up. She crossed her arms. "Ruby's going to be very upset with me. I'll never join the Royal Guard, and…" Peridot started sniffling a bit. "I'll live with only one lazy gem for a friend!"

Frisk gave a sympathetic smile. They didn't have very many friends on the Surface, either. "We can be friends."

Peridot smiled. "Really? You want to be friends with me? Well, I guess so… I'd be happy to, actually. Humans are very different than gems. Who knew that all you had to do to be a friend with a human was to give them terrible puzzles and then fight them? You taught me quite a bit, human. You can pass through, if you want," Peridot said. "If you want to get to the Surface, keep going East until you reach the edge of the cavern. Then, when you reach the Capital, you must cross the Barrier, the magical seal keeping us stuck Underground. Anybody can enter through it, but no one can exit. Unless you're a human with a powerful soul, like you! Unfortunately, that's why the king wants to another human. He wants to use the power of the human Souls to break the barrier forever. Then us gems can return to the surface! I almost forgot to tell you, but to reach the exit, you must pass through the King's Castle. The Human King of All Gems… don't tell him I said this, but he's kind of a big clod. But everybody loves him. He's so nice, I bet you could just stroll up to him and say 'excuse me, Mr. Universe, may I please go home?' He'll take you right up to the Barrier. Oh! And about that date thing, you can come by whenever you want. I'll just be at my house!" And with that, Peridot leaped back to the town of Snowdin.

Frisk contemplated what Peridot had just told them. They hoped that what she said was true, that the King was kind enough to let them pass. But if he was so nice… why was Rose Quartz so afraid of Frisk meeting him? Frisk sighed and decided to go to the King's castle after they finished that "date" with Peridot. After all, they were the future of humans and monsters. They must stay determined.

 **To all of you Lion lovers: did you catch who Annoying Dog was?**


	13. Dating Start!

**Sorry for updating a bit late tonight! It was a mix of good 'ol procrastination, school issues, and this actually being a difficult chapter to write for me. I wanted Peridot to be less like Papyrus and more like... Peridot, which, as you will soon see, drastically changes the date scene. I re-wrote a past chapter a bit to say that Peridot left out nachos in the cold instead of spaghetti, because I thought that, as a dorito, she deserves her own dorito-y food. Please enjoy and leave a review! Thanks!**

 **~The Anti-Horcrux**

Frisk headed through Snowdin to see Peridot waiting in front of her house.

"So… I guess you decided to come!" She said, slightly surprised. "I can't believe you're actually serious about this, but whatever! I guess I'll have to take you somewhere special. I spend a lot of time there, too," Peridot grasped Frisk's hand and pulled them onto a blue spherical pad at the back of the house. "We're going there by warp pad, by the way."

"What's a warp pad?" Frisk asked.

"You don't know?! Well, there are many warp pads all around the Underground. They can teleport any gem to any location in the Underground!" Peridot squealed. "Here we go!" Peridot stuck her hands out to the sides. Nothing happened.

"Uh… Peridot, I don't think it's working."

"Huh? Oh yeah… it's uh… secret warp… so secret it doesn't even look like we're warping!" Peridot hopped off the warp pad. "Follow me!"

Frisk went around Peridot's house again and stopped next to her in front of the door. "It's your house?" Frisk asked.

Peridot sighed. "I don't really know where else to take you. I don't go to that many places. I hope you can forgive me for that."

"Forgive you? Peridot, I'm not angry. I like your house," Frisk smiled.

"Thanks," Peridot said as the two headed inside. Frisk smiled. It was such a cozy house. Frisk found a joke book with a quantum physics book inside with a joke book inside, and so on. Frisk didn't get the joke. Frisk turned on the TV to see a show that was on break.

"Ooh!" Peridot gasped. "It's my favorite show!" The TV said "Stay tuned for a new program- LL" Frisk remembered seeing "LL" before. Was it something Peridot used in their fight?

"What?" Peridot exclaimed. "It's usually better than this. This is just a bad episode. Don't judge me!"

Frisk even found a sticky-note argument between Amethyst and Peridot about an old burrito left on the floor. Frisk headed into the kitchen to see an abnormally tall sink.

"I made it taller so I can fit more of my robot supplies under there. The height isn't much of a problem for us gems, we can shapeshift to reach the top!" Peridot explained. Frisk opened the cabinet to see a pink lion gnawing on an electric drill.

"Oh no!" Peridot screamed. "Get back here, you filthy feline clod!" But before she could finish her sentence, the lion had bounded out the door. Amethyst stuck her head out of the room above and played a "budum-tiss".

"Amethyst!" Peridot screeched. "Stop plaguing my life with incidental music!" Frisk went upstairs and tried to open Amethyst's room, but it was locked. Frisk headed over to Peridot's room.

"That's my room!" Peridot said proudly. "Once you're done looking around we could go in and… uh… do whatever you humans do on dates!" Frisk nodded and pulled open the door.

The inside looked a lot like a human bedroom, but with some noticeable differences. There was a large green robot, too tall for the room, standing on the right wall. Inside the robot was a small mattress.

"That's my 'bed'," Peridot stated. "Amethyst likes to sleep, and I didn't know what to use this robot for, so I turned it into a bed in case I get tired. I can't really use that robot down here, tough, the Underground's so small, Ruby told me it 'broke regulations'. I told her regulations were made by clods. She… wasn't so happy by my response. Anyways, once we're all freed and we can go to the surface, where everything is big and bright, I bet I could ride my giant robots anywhere! But for now, I can just...sleep in them," Peridot sighed. Frisk moved over to what looked like tiny robots on her desk.

"Oh! Those are just some prototypes of mine. They don't work, but they're excellent for planning battles. Great memories, huh? No. Not really," Peridot frowned suddenly. "But, hey, we're friends now and nobody got killed, right?" Peridot laughed nervously. Frisk decided that they were done looking around and decided to start the date with Peridot.

"So, I guess you've seen all that you wanted to see… Let's start the date!" Frisk panicked for a moment as a red heart appeared on their chest and they were in that black void where they fought battles, but calmed down as they noticed that it seemed to be very different.

"So!" Peridot huffed. "We are now on a date! I've never done this before, as it is a human thing, but I'm no stranger to trying new things! In fact, I'm so advanced at trying new things, I snagged a book on human culture from the library!" The cover was ragged and torn, but it seemed to be some teen magazine. Frisk knew that it probably wasn't the most accurate thing ever, but decided not to tell Peridot, who seemed so happy.

"STEP ONE!" Peridot shouted. "Make sure to activate the DATING HUB," A button appeared with the words "Dating Hub" on it. When Frisk elbowed it, A bunch of stats about the date whirled into the room. "Dating Power", "Crime", and "Population" were just a few of them.

"Now that you are informed," Peridot started. "You must be ready for step 2! Ask them on a date… bleh bleh bleh… we're already ON a date, aren't we human?" She asked. Frisk shrugged. "STEP THREE! Wear nice clothes," Peridot looked Frisk up and down in a disappointed manner. "You're covered in dirt! The only slightly clean thing you're wearing is that bandanna around your head. But I? I am wearing better clothes than you? They are clean and beautiful, not a single tear in the fabric. Peridot has won at this challenge!" A bar saying 'date power' seemed to lower.

"Nyehehehe…. I've never been beaten at dating, and it seems like I never will be!" Peridot laughed. "But we're not done yet! This elegant clothing I wear now is my 'casual' clothing. Prepare yourself for 'DATING' clothes!" Peridot ran into her closet and came out quickly wearing a suit and a party hat on her pointy hair. "I bet you love it, don't you? Better than any human clothes, that's for sure... What do you think, human?"

"It's nice," Frisk shrugged.

"NICE?!" Peridot gasped. "And that shrug of the shoulders… you don't really like it, do you?" Again, Frisk's dating power lowered. "Hmph. I can tell, okay? But you humans can't possibly comprehend the true meaning of this outfit. This date won't escalate until you find my secret," Peridot paused for effect. "But that won't happen. Just try," Frisk inspected Peridot's clothing. There was nothing in her pockets, shoes, pant legs, or sleeve. Finally, Frisk found a plate of nachos under her party hat.

"Well!" Peridot sighed. "You humans are smart enough afterall. I underestimated you, human. Wait- no no no NO NO NO NO!" Frisk's dating power rose, but not enough to even get past the halfway point. In Peridot's panic, the nachos had fallen off the small paper plate and onto her blonde hair.

"Ha!" Peridot laughed. "Even after a major slip-up on my part, you still can't win!" She pulled a nacho out of her cheese-covered hair. "Nachos, this is what I made for you, is it not?"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah, nachos. What about it?"

"Again, human, you have been fooled by the great and lovable Peridot!" Frisk's dating power dropped dangerously low. "It is not just any old nacho! It's is elegantly crafted with store-bought tortilla chips and velveeta cheese, artfully baked by the one and only Peridot. Eat it, and you will know it's power!"

Frisk put on a fake smile and gingerly took the chip, pulling off all the hair they could find before taking a microscopic bite. In that tiny bite, they felt like they were going to throw up.

"Y-you don't like it?" Peridot said sadly. "Well, at least your dating power is almost depleted! Nyehehe!" Frisk's dating power went so low, it was almost in the negatives.

"And now, for our final step. STEP FOUR! Dating… it's… it's not a competition," Peridot inhaled deeply. "All...all this time… I've been treating this like a competition. But YOU'RE the one who's been following this rule! I've been wrong all along!" Frisk whimpered a bit as Frisk's dating power rose all the way past the limits of the bar. Everything went white.

"Human," Peridot's voice called out. "It's clear now. You never really… you never really…" Everything went normal. "...Liked me in that way," Peridot continued. "I've read every human book I could scrounge up in the trash area and the library. I know you don't. A-and, I don't either. At first, I thought you really did like me, and that after the date, it would be mutual, but that never happened. I-I probably hurt your feelings, didn't I?" Frisk didn't disagree with Peridot's question. Peridot sighed. "I don't have that many friends anymore because I hurt people. I think it's fine, but others seem to hate me. I used to have friends. Not a lot, but definitely a few. We were close. But after what happened to St… one member… everyone scattered. I rarely ever see them anymore, and if I do, they pretend like we're just casual acquaintances. Amethyst stayed with me, which was very nice of her, but after a while, it gets boring only having one friend, despite how fun she can be," Peridot laughed, wiping her eyes. "Ugh… I feel like such a clod. B-but, let's not pretend that we really are dating, let's just be… I dunno… friends? I hope that isn't too hard," Frisk gave a smile, a genuine smile. Peridot was almost surprised to see Frisk's reaction, but smiled back. "Let's just forget this 'date' thing ever happened."

When the date ended, Frisk saw that Peridot had scuttled out of the room. Frisk sighed. Peridot seemed so goofy when they first met her, but she was deeper than Frisk originally thought. She had hopes and dreams, like every other human and monster. Frisk clenched their fists and stayed determined. One day, they knew it, Peridot would meet her old friends.


	14. Premonition

**Bleh. I don't feel like doing an intro for this chapter. Have fun and review!**

 **~The Anti-Horcrux**

"Yo!" The young gem smiled. "You're sneaking out to see her, too?" Frisk had entered an area Peridot dubbed "Waterfall". It was cool, but not the frigid cold of Snowdin. "Awesome! She's sooo cool, I wanna be just like her when I get older. Uh… Don't tell Pyrite I'm here. She doesn't like it when I sneak out."

Next to Frisk, a big blue flower bloomed. The gem beside it told them that it was an echo flower, and repeated whatever it heard last.

"This is an echo flower, it repeats whatever it heard last," the echo flower said. Next to the flower, Frisk found another sparkling star that no one seemed to notice. Next to the star was a Amethyst, boots up on the table at her station.

"What?" She asked when she noticed Frisk staring at her. "Ever seen a gal with two jobs before? At least two jobs means twice the legally-required breaks. I'm heading over to Agate's. Wanna come with? I know a good shortcut," Frisk nodded and followed the purple gem into a loud grill. The two slid into seats at the front after Amethyst had a quick chat with everyone. One gem pointed out that Amethyst was at the restaurant for breakfast a few minutes ago. Amethyst shook her head and pointed out that that was brunch.

"Give us the trash, Agate!" Amethyst yelled at the gem sitting on the opposite side of the counter. "And give my little buddy here a… uh, what do you want?" Amethyst asked.

Frisk looked over the menu. (Which seemed to consist of only two items: burgers and fries.) "I'll get the french fries for now," They answered.

"Make that two," Amethyst smiled. Agate quickly ran into the back of the restaurant and came out with two orders of fries. Amethyst picked up the ketchup bottle and waved it in Frisk's direction. "Want some ketchup?" She asked.

"Uh… No thanks," Frisk said.

"Great! More for me!" Amethyst devoured the ketchup and the fries- containers and all- in one bite. "Sometimes," She said. "If Agate's is closes, I head over to the trash area. Not as good as actual food, but you can find some pretty good junk there if you know where to look."

"Trash?" Frisk asked. "Why would you eat that?"

"Us gems don't actually _need_ to eat, it's a human thing, y'know? But a lot of like to do it, and since our bodies are made out of light, we can eat pretty much anything. Pretty awesome, isn't it?" Amethyst burped.

"Your bodies are made of _light?_ " Frisk shrieked.

"Yup!" Amethyst laughed. "Pretty great, huh? With bodies made of light, we can summon weapons, shapeshift, and fuse!"

"Fuse? What's that?" Frisk cocked their head to the side.

"That would be a long story, and I don't have much time, so I'll try to explain the basics," Amethyst said. "Fusion occurs when two gems dance and then form one being with the two gem's combined looks, power, personality, and weapons. Like when me and Peridot fuse, we become Fluorite. She's kinda tall and pretty funny, I can't really explain it, maybe you'll see her one day."

"That sounds really cool!" Frisk gasped. "Having bodies made of light must be really cool."

"Yeah, I guess," Amethyst sighed. "But it has it's downfalls, too. So…" Amethyst said, twirling, her unused fork and then gulping it down. "What do you think of Peridot?"

"She's really nice," Frisk smiled. "And funny, too."

"You got that right," Amethyst laughed. "You'd be too if you wore that outfit everyday. She's only take that thing off if she absolutely had to. Thank GOD that gems don't sweat, or she'd smell disgusting."

Frisk laughed a bit and took another handful of french fries.

"And, cool or not, she always tries," Amethyst smiled. "She keeps trying her best to be part of the Royal Guard, Ruby, even if it seems like her chances of joining are pretty slim. One day, she went to the house of the head of the Royal Guard and begged her to let her join. Obviously, Ruby slammed the door in Peridot's face, because it was midnight and gems like her need sleep. But when she woke up, she saw Peridot still waiting outside, muttering a bunch of insults under her breath. Seeing how much she wanted to be part of the Royal Guard, she decided to give her warrior training. It's, uh, still a work-in-progress."

Amethyst looked down and twiddled her thumbs as Frisk gulped down the last of the french fries. Suddenly, everything became quieter. Frisk didn't no why. Nobody had stopped talking. The gems around them were still chattering on as usual, but Frisk couldn't here them as well anymore. Frisk looked back at Amethyst to see her looking into their eyes in concentration.

"I wanted to ask you something," She breathed. "Have you ever seen a talking flower?"

Frisk nodded. _Flowey._

"So you've heard all about it. The echo flower. They're all over Waterfall. Say something to them and they'll repeat it over and over until they have something new to say. Well, Peridot told me something interesting the other day. Sometimes, when she's alone, a flower comes and tells her things. Apparently, the flower's been pretty nice to her, giving her advice, complementing her, you know, that kinda stuff. And predictions, too, although I'm not so sure what that's about. Pretty creepy, huh? I think someone's been trying to trick her, I'm not really sure why. Can you keep an eye out for it?" Amethyst asked, sounding stressed.

This was the most serious they'd ever seen Amethyst. She was usually lazy and fun, but she seemed to be really upsetted by something. Frisk nodded.

"Thanks, dude," Amethyst smiled. Everything went back to normal, the chatter of the grill filling the room.

"See ya later!" And with that, Amethyst hopped off her stool and headed back to her station in Waterfall, leaving Frisk alone and confused in the busy restaurant.


	15. Waterfall

**Hey guys! So some of you have pointed out that occasionally write characters from Undertale instead of Steven Universe. I'm kinda replaying the game as I go, to make sure I don't miss any detail, so it's a mistake I commonly make. Also, when I'm re-reading the chapter before publishing it, my eyes can often glaze over it. I admit that is a big problem, and I will try to keep a better look out for it for now on. As always, reviews are always very helpful. Thanks!**

 **~The Anti-Horcrux**

When Frisk walked out the door, they were in Snowdin again. They scratched their head and looked around. What was Amethyst's shortcut? She had led them through a door which lead them into the front of Agate's. But when they went out the same door… they came out into Snowdin. They headed back to the station where Amethyst was sitting, but there was no longer a door that lead to Agate's. There was just a wall.

 _Huh,_ Frisk thought. _That's… weird._ Frisk shook it off. They had seen quite a lot in the past few days, and they were sure they would see weirder. Frisk continued on into the next room and past a waterfall with rocks flowing down it. The room was dark, with a bit of light coming from the room behind them. Frisk stumbled into the sea-grass in front of them when they heard Peridot's voice.

"H-hello, Ruby!" Peridot stuttered. "I'm here with my daily report!" Frisk peeked through through the thick grass to see that Peridot had changed back into her normal outfit, a black shirt with elbow-length sleeves and a small star in the corner, with black pants that also had stars on the knees, and big green boots. Next to her was a short, sturdy warrior covered with armour.

"About that human I called about earlier…" Peridot said nervously. Ruby said something, but Frisk couldn't hear it well from where they were standing.

"Did I fight them?" Peridot asked herself. "Of course I did! I fought valiantly!" Ruby turned away.

"Did I capture them?" Peridot gulped. "Well… you see…" Peridot sighed. "No. I tried, I promise! I used all my robonoids! I tried very hard! But, I failed my mission."

Ruby mumbled something incomprehensible.

"WHAT?!" Peridot shrieked. "You're going to take the human's soul yourself? But Ruby, you don't have to destroy them. They-they're worth protecting, too!" Ruby turned to Peridot and said something to her that, again, Frisk couldn't hear.

Peridot balled up her fists and sighed. "I understand. I'll assist you in any way that I can," Peridot sighed again before solemnly walking out of the room.

Suddenly, Ruby turned in Frisk's direction. They crawled back into the grass, hoping Ruby didn't see them. She walked towards them and summoned a ball of fire. Frisk held their knees to their chest and tried to comfort themselves.

 _If she kills me, I can just come back at that last sparkling star!_ Frisk whispered to themselves. _But can I come back if Ruby gets my soul?_ Frisk's brain countered. Frisk tried to stay still as a panic attack happened. But Frisk noticed Ruby backing up and then slowly fading. Frisk sighed and waited for a moment for their body to stop shaking and then walked out of the sea-grass.

"Yo!" The young gem from before shrieked, running up to Frisk. "Did you see the way she was staring at you? That was SOOOO cool! I'm SOOOO jealous! What'd you do to get her to notice you? C'mon, let's go watch her beat up some baddies!" The gem said, punching and then kicking the air before running off.

Frisk shivered and then scowled. _You wouldn't be so jealous if you knew why she was after me…._ Frisk found another star and held it in their hands for a few moments. A feeling of dread and panic washed over Frisk. But they stayed determined.

In the next room, Frisk found a plant called a bridge seed. Apparently, when you line four of them up in the water, they will sprout. Frisk carried the four bridge seeds over to a small stream, and walked across. Unfortunately, the walked right into Feldspar, a gem who constantly wanted to show off her muscles. Frisk had to engage in a flexing competition before Feldspar flexed to hard and went away.

Frisk found another puzzle involving bridge seeds, which was considerably harder. Most of the ledges they could push bridge seeds off were too short for the bridge seeds to bloom. After ten minutes of having to take the bridge seeds in and out of the water, Frisk finally jumped across the makeshift bridge.

 _Ring, Ring._ Frisk quickly took their phone out of their bag, hoping that a certain gem was calling them.

"Hello, human!" Peridot's voice came out of the other end of the receiver. This was no Rose Quartz, but Frisk was happy to hear a familiar voice nonetheless.

"How'd you get this number?" Frisk asked inquisitively. There was a long pause at the other end of the line.

"I… uh… had one of my robots plug every possible phone number into my phone?" She answered, laughing nervously. _Must be pretty fast robots,_ Frisk thought.

"So!" Peridot said. "What are you wearing? You see, I'm asking for a friend. She thought she saw you wearing a bandanna around your hair. Is that true?"

 _Ruby._ Frisk sighed. _She's asking for Ruby._ "No," Frisk lied.

"Thanks!" Peridot said in a fake happy voice. "I hope I can trust you. See you somewhere!" Peridot hung up.

Frisk yawned and rubbed their eyes. It was very dark in Waterfall, giving it the illusion of nightfall. Well, I guess you could never know if it was night or day in the Underground. There was no sun. Frisk looked down at themselves. The mud from the fight with the citrine guards had never fully washed off and the sleeves of their sweater were soaking wet from the bridge seed puzzle. The next room was full of stars. Well, they weren't really stars, but they were the closest thing you could get to stars underground. And yet, they were still beautiful.

The voices from the nearby echo flowers called it the "wishing room" and that every gem came here to wish for peace, happiness, and freedom. Frisk smiled. They hoped that one day all these gems locked in this gloomy cavern would someday see the surface like they did not so long ago.


	16. Run!

**Sorry for not posting last Friday and for this week's short chapter. I've been a bit busy, and a bit sick, too. I'll also have to take a short hiatus until Friday. My drama club is having two performances on Wednesday and Thursday, and this week we're having extra-long practices EVERY DAY. So, not much time for fanfiction. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, though. I hope you like this chapter, despite it's length. Thanks a lot for reading!**

 **~The Anti-Horcrux**

Frisk looked through the dusty telescope at the bright blue lights above. They smiled as they look around the room.

"CHECK WALL."

"Huh?" The telescope showed a sign in big letters that they couldn't see without it. They walked up to the nearest wall and pressed their hand over it. Suddenly, an entrance appeared.

"Cool," Frisk murmured before walking through. Ancient writing covered the walls. Frisk couldn't make it out. They took the sleeve of their sweater and dusted off the panel, revealing words and sentences.

"The War of Gems and Monsters," Frisk headed to the next panel, seeing as there was a whole wall of them that seemed to tell a story.

"Why did the humans attack? It seemed as if there was nothing to fear. It would take the gemstone of almost every single gem just to equal the power of a single human soul," Frisk walked to the next panel.

"But humans have one weakness. It is the power of a nation of gems against them."

"Us gems used to be a mighty space-faring race, ruled with strict punishments and an unfair caste system. Our Homeworld wanted to conquer and destroy every planet, star, and galaxy. Even the ones that housed life, like the planet Earth."

"A few gems defected from Homeworld in order to preserve Earth and the humans that lived there. They called themselves the CRYSTAL GEMS."

"At the beginning, there were only two warriors. Our general, and her brave renegade. But soon, more gems came to understand and care about the Earth. Soon enough, our armies became a large threat to Homeworld. We declared war, fighting against everything we had ever known."

"The battle was long and hard. In the end, the Crystal Gems drove off gems from Homeworld, but with many consequences. Many innocent humans had died in the process, and some gems, Homeworld and Crystal alike, had stolen human souls to become stronger."

"A human soul is immensely powerful, as it can persist after death. A gemstone will be destroyed almost immediately after death, and can only persist for only a few moments after the destruction of the gem at most, if they are a special type of monster called a boss monster."

"A gem with a human soul… an unfathomable beast with unimaginable power."

In the next panel, there was a picture of a gem. They looked almost unreal, with a sinister smile and a strange liquid coming from their pores. Frisk shook their head and jumped over a wide gap, barely making it to the next side.

They found themself in a dark room with a winding walkway. They proceeded cautiously. Suddenly, between the pillars, Ruby stepped into the light. She summoned a fireball and threw it at Frisk. They were too shocked to move, so they got blasted in the chest with a fireball. They picked themselves up and started running, avoiding the fireballs from Ruby. They weren't exactly what you'd call a fast runner, but when it came to a life-or-death situation, they ran like mad. They got hit a few times, but just managed to dive into a patch of seagrass before their HP fell too low.

A familiar clanking sound was getting louder. Ruby. She was coming closer. Frisk new they should run, but for some reason they couldn't. They were so panicked that they had completely frozen up. Ruby stuck her hand out and blindly grabbed the closest thing in the thick layer of grass. Frisk held their breath.

What? When Frisk looked up, they saw that Ruby had picked up the small gem who had followed them around. She was beaming with joy. Ruby shook her head and dropped the gem before storming away.

"Oh my gosh!" The gem fangirled as the two came out of the grass. "Did you SEE that?! Ruby just TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face ever again! Wow, you are SO unlucky. If were standing, like, a bit more to the left! But don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll get to see her soon!" The gem ran off, falling on the ground, but picking herself up before skipping off.

Frisk shivered. Only a little bit to the left…

In the next hall, Frisk found a piece of cheese so old that it was encased in a pink crystal. Frisk hoped that the mouse living in the nearby mouse-hole would be able to eat the cheese someday, despite the crystal. It filled them… with determination.


	17. Quiet Water

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry that this chapter is a bit slow, but I wanted to give some more character development to Frisk, or at least my interpretation of Frisk as a character. Expect another chapter tomorrow, because I don't have school. (Yay!) I might have the next chapter be about Frisk's backstory, also. I feel like this would be a good time to reveal it. Also, did you guys see the new promo for In Too Deep? A two-parter! I'm hyped beyond belief. It seemed that the most of what the SU fandom got out of it were memes with Pearl repeating "what we really are" over and over again. *sigh* I love this fandom. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! bOI!**

 **~The Anti-Horcrux**

"Hey, little guy!" Amethyst waved lazily. She noticed Frisk staring at a rusty telescope she was standing next to. Their eyes darted back and forth.

"This?" Amethyst shrugged. "Well, I was thinking of getting into the telescope business. This guy probably would be worth a fortune, I dunno, 50000 gold? But since we're friends, you can use it for free."

Frisk had gotten used to Amethyst naming outlandish prices for things and not really carrying them out, so they knew she was joking. The gave a little laugh and brought their eye close to the telescope.

Whatever sights there _were_ to see, they were all covered in red. Frisk looked down at a shimmering pool and saw that their eye was now colored red as well. They frowned in Amethyst's direction.

"Wha…?" She asked. "You don't like it? Well, that's what you get when you're looking for something cheap. Sometimes ya just gotta pay a bit more."

Frisk gave an exasperated sigh before crouching down to look in the puddle. Their hair was a ragged mat. Their clothes were torn. They probably smelled like a dead body. And, of course, they had a giant red splotch on their eye. The only thing that they could praise themself about was that the mud stain from the fight with the citrine guards was _finally_ gone, since one of the corrupted gems they encountered wordlessly insisted on cleaning it all up before they could spare them. Needless to say, it was a long battle. Frisk sighed. Their mother on the surface would probably faint at the sight of Frisk's condition. After wiping most of it off, Frisk moved on.

They bought a few Nice Creams from a gem nearby. They had seen her earlier in Snowdin, and apparently she wasn't getting many customers at her stand in a small section of Waterfall, even with something she called "punch cards", where you could buy three Nice Creams and get one free. Frisk took two and decided that was enough.

Frisk explored the next area. It was low in the fluorescent marsh, with echo flowers and grass dotting the damp dirt below Frisk's feet. They ran into a few corrupted gems here and there. They wiggled their hip at what they thought to be another Moldsmal, but unfortunately, they were wrong. The slime-like creature, who now the voice called "Moldbygg" seemed to not like the PDA, even if it was mostly a joke. Frisk left them alone and decided to stop flirting as a way to get out of battles.

While exploring the many pathways, Frisk found a pair of ballet shoes in a patch of sea grass. Even though Frisk couldn't dance very well, they tried on the shoes. They twirled around, giggling like a maniac, before falling over onto the ground. Wearing the shoes made them feel _dangerous_ , like one of the heroes in the action movies that their parents on the surface didn't allow them to see, although she did sneak into one once. After fooling around a bit, Frisk put the shoes in a nearby box. This wasn't an action movie where every villain had no love in their heart. This wasn't an adventure where it was obvious who was good or bad. This world wasn't "kill or be killed" like Flowey had said, Frisk knew by now that these gems just wanted to be happy. They didn't really want to hurt anyone, they just wanted to go home. To their _real_ home. The surface. Frisk pondered for a moment on if they had to fight Ruby. If they couldn't spare her. Frisk didn't want to think of that possibility. They didn't want to re-live the horrible memory of killing Rose Quartz again. They decided that they would only use their weapon if they absolutely had to. Besides, their worn combat boots were _much_ more practical.

 _Ring, ring!_

Frisk jumped up at the sound of their phone ringing. They scrambled to open the old flip phone and answer the call.

"Hello, human!" Said a familiar voice. "It's Peridot."  
"Hey, 'Dot!" Frisk smiled into the phone.

"Don't," She grunted. "Please."

"Sorry," Frisk cringed. It was hard _not_ to give the gem a nickname, as her name seemed perfect for it. And Amethyst seemed to do it all the time.

"Anyways, uh…" Peridot coughed, seeming a bit nervous. "Remember when I asked you about clothes?"

"Uh-huh," Frisk nodded, hoping that lying wasn't the wrong thing to do.

"The gem who wanted to know… well… she wants to kill you."

 _Big surprise,_ Frisk thought sarcastically.

"You're one of my few friends, so I didn't want her to do that. So I lied to her!" Peridot beamed, proud of herself. "I told her that you WERE wearing a bandanna! It was really hard to do that, because I didn't-"

Frisk sighed audibly. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Peridot asked abruptly.

"I lied to you. I thought you were going to tell Ruby whatever I told you." There was silence on the other end of the receiver.

"Understandable," Peridot replied finally, suddenly drained of the fun, wonky energy she gave off whenever Frisk was around her. "I probably would have done the same thing if put into your situation. It's better to lie to a friend than to risk your life. I forgive you." Again, a deafening silence.

"Anyways!" She exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence with her zany energy slowly coming back. "I wanted to give you my phone number at our date, but I had to rush to a meeting with Ruby and didn't have enough time. Could you write it down? Just ring me up when you need help, okay?"

Before Frisk could say anything, Peridot hung up. Frisk silently typed her number into their contacts and put their phone away. Was lying really the right thing for them to do? Peridot said she forgave them, but something still felt wrong. Frisk knew that this was just a small mistake, but it felt like _more_ than that.

 _Peridot. This is like the time when you accidentally killed Rose Quartz. This is another memory that will add to the weight of our sins. What have you done?_

Frisk sighed. The voice was at it again. They never heard it when they lived on the surface, just in the Underground. At first, the voice had been trying to steer them towards the path of genocide, slaughtering anything that dared to defy them. But now? The voice was happy sparing everyone. The voice was content with pacifism. Frisk was terrified when they killed Rose Quartz, and so seemed the voice. The voice in their head was now more comforting, not constantly nudging them to acts of violence. Occasionally, when people like Ruby showed up, the voice brought up the possibility of murder. Frisk brushed it aside, and they soon both ignored it.

Was this Frisk's subconscious? No. Frisk could "hear" this voice. It felt like a real person. They curled up into a ball on the floor, having a "conversation" with the voice. They should've felt better. Peridot forgave them, right? But Frisk didn't _feel_ better. It just felt like another weight to add to the load of sins that they could never forget.

 **What we really are...**

 **Sorry not sorry.**


	18. Lionsong

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday like I said I would. Just because I don't have school doesn't mean I don't have work to do. *sigh* I tried to write a backstory for Frisk in this chapter, but I just wasn't happy with how mine turned out. Also, I don't feel like this is exactly a great time to reveal it. Onion-san is Aquamarine as was requested by Multipule-Characters1-Acct. Also, the song sung by Benitoite is "Haven't You Noticed I'm a Star", although you guys should probably already know that. Just making sure. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Thanks!**

 **~The Anti-Horcrux**

"Hiya!" Frisk jumped at the voice coming from the water. It looked like a blue corrupted gem with many tentacles. "Noticed you had come around… I'm Aquamarine! Aquamarine, alright?"

Frisk shuddered a bit and moved forward down the path. The corrupted gem followed them eagerly.

"You're visiting Waterfall, right?" The gem asked excitedly. Frisk nodded.

"It's amazing here, right? You really like it, don't you?" Aquamarine squealed. Frisk gave a huff of annoyance. It was hard to enjoy Waterfall when you were running for your life.

"Yeah! Me too! It's my Big Favorite!" The gem exclaimed, even when it was pretty obvious Frisk wanted to be left alone. Frisk tried to walk away.

"Even though the water's really shallow," Aquamarine sighed. _Too late,_ the voice announced.

"I have to sit down all the time… But hey!" Aquamarine gave a forced smile. "That's fine! It a LOT better than moving to the city and…" Frisk decided to sit through the rest of Aquamarine's speech. While the corrupted gem was _slightly_ annoying, her speech just set in stone how important it was to every gem to get to the surface. How Frisk's soul was the key to their dreams. Frisk wondered if they were actually doing the right thing. If they gave their soul to Ruby…

 _If you gave your soul to Ruby, it would restart the war between humans and monsters. It's not like the humans_ deserve _to be spared, but we are part of that race, afterall._

Frisk shook their head. The voice was right. Partially right. Frisk wanted humans _and_ gems to be happy. They didn't really know _how_ they could do that, but they decided it was best to think about that kind of stuff later.

Soon, they found a shy gem named Benitoite with a beautiful voice. Frisk started humming a song they had heard on the radio once. Benitoite smiled, seeming to recognize the song, and sang along.

 _I can't help it if I make a scene, stepping out of my hot pink limousine, I'm turning heads and I'm stoppin' traffic, when I pose they scream and when I joke they laugh. I've got a pair of eye that they're getting lost in, they're hypnotized by the way I'm walking. I've got them dazzled like a stage magician. When I point, they look and when I talk they listen, well…_

The two had started to accumulate a few audience members. Frisk smiled and hummed a bit louder.

 _Everybody needs a friend, and I've got you and you and you, so many I can't even name them can you blame me? I'm too famous!_

Amethyst waved from the back of crowd that was coming. She seemed to be selling tickets made out of pieces of trash. "I was going to eat them, but I decided this was a better cause," She explained later.

 _Haven't you noticed that I'm a star, I'm coming into view as the world is turning. Haven't you noticed I made it this far? Now everyone can see me burning, now everyone can see me burning, now everyone can see me burning!_

The audience was screaming. Amethyst had run out of pieces of trash. Frisk took Benitoite's hand and bowed. "Thank you! Thank you! You've been a great audience!" Frisk yelled sarcastically. Benitoite seemed a little less shy now.

The Northern room had a piano Frisk regretted not playing during the performance, even though they didn't know how to. A sign said that a room unlocked by the piano would hold a great treasure. They didn't understand the point of the piano, so they moved on to find another room filled with panels.

"A gem may take a human's soul, but a human cannot take a gem's. When a gem dies, their soul, their gemstone, would be instantly destroyed. An incredible power would be needed to take the soul of a gem," Frisk read slowly. They moved to the next panel.

"There is, however, one exception. The soul of a special kind of gem called a Boss Gem. A Boss Gem's soul is strong enough to survive after death, if only for a few moments. A human could absorb this soul, but this has never happened. And now it never will."

 _What if we could absorb the soul of a Boss Gem?_ The voice wondered. Frisk shrugged. Since the Boss Gem's souls only persisted a few moments after death, even if they could absorb the soul, it wouldn't be very useful.

In the next room, there was a deteriorating stone statue. Waterdrops were dripping from above, ruining what Frisk imagined to have used to be a beautiful work of art. Frisk could make out a young boy from what they could see. They were holding… something. Frisk couldn't tell what it is, but the boy in the statue was keeping it dry.

They looked over to the next room to see a bucket of umbrellas. Frisk took one and placed it in the statue's arms to keep it dry. Suddenly, a music box started to play a mournful tune. Frisk smiled. At least the water wouldn't ruin the statue more.

Then it hit them. Did they have to play this song on the piano? They ran back to the piano and tried to play the first few notes of the song. It took them awhile, considering they had no idea how to play the piano, but when they finally got it, a door opened to their north.

Inside, was a spherical object. It was blood-red and in a perfect, spherical shape, and it sparkled like a thousand stars.

Frisk reached out to touch it. It was quite heavy, but Frisk decided to keep it in their bag. But when they opened their bag, their seemed to be a pink lion. The enormous lion climbed out of Frisk's small bag looked towards them. Frisk's jaw was hanging. How could such a large lion fit in their tiny bag? The lion then proceeded to absorb the object. It just… disappeared. Then the lion created a portal and hopped through it, gone forever. And when Frisk looked back in their bag, it was filled with what seemed to be a bunch of trash and lint. The voice called them "Lion Residues". Frisk grumbled something about this being a giant waste of their time, and headed forwards.


	19. Memory

**Hey guys! If you're reading this, thanks for liking this story enough to read 19 (is it 19? I think it's 19) chapters of _The Underground's Gems_. It means a lot to me that you're reading this, as I put in a lot of effort into it. You'll be glad to know that I reveal another character in this chapter! So, be excited and read on, but don't forget to leave a review before you go. It really helps me make sure this story is the best it can be. Thanks!**

 **~The Anti-Horcrux**

"Hey! You have an umbrella?" Frisk was walking through the gloomy rain when the young gem came running up to them. She slid under the bright red umbrella next to the other child.

"Man," The gem gushed. Ruby's AMAZING! She destroys all the bad guys never loses! If I were a human, I would cry like a baby all the time 'cuz I would know that Ruby was going to come and beat me up!"

"You have no idea," Frisk whispered to themself. The two continued walking.

"So there was this one time where all the young gems had a project where we had to take care of a flower. The king, we had to call him 'Mr. Universe', donated his own flowers. He actually just came in and talked about family, and friendship, and honesty values, and making sure no one got arrested," The child screwed up her face in slight confusion. "So then I thought: how awesome would it be if RUBY came to gem training? She could punch all of our supervisors right in their faces!" The gem child beamed as she walked next to Frisk.

"Okay, well, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers," The gem said, stopping again. She's too awesome to ever hurt someone that hasn't done anything."

"Uh-huh," Frisk mumbled. They had been barely listening, assuming that they're just going to get more nervous if they listen to the gem child. The two stayed silent for a while as the cavern opened up to a beautiful view. The two children stood on the side of the chilly mountain, gazing out over the Underground. The fake stars shimmered with a brilliant light. On the other side was the king's castle. That's where Frisk needed to go. They took a deep breath. They could do this, right?

Soon the cavern got smaller again and they were greeted by steps that had gotten so worn away, there was only a steep ledge between the two levels. Frisk dropped their umbrella in the nearby bin and huffed in frustration.

"I need to get over this ledge," Frisk grumbled.

"It's too steep," The gem child murmured.

"Uh-huh," Frisk nodded.

"You wanna go see Ruby, right?" She asked.

"Well, it's more like get away from-"

"Climb on my shoulders," She interrupted. Frisk smiled and climbed over the gem child's shoulders and onto the ledge.

"Are you going to be able to get anywhere?" Frisk asked as they looked down at the gem.

"Go on ahead!" She sighed. "Don't worry about me. I always find a way to get through!" The gem grinned at Frisk before trotting away. Frisk smiled back and headed into the next room, which contained more ancient panels.

"The humans, seeing the destruction gems had brought to the planet earth, worried that us gems who had risked their lives to save them, would again try to use the earth for selfish purposes and steal the souls of many humans. Afraid of this outcome, the humans declared war. They attacked suddenly, and without mercy," Frisk began to feel slightly guilty. Humans could be pretty bad, but why would they attack the people who had saved them?

"In the end, it could hardly be called a war. The humans were too powerful, and us gems, too weak. Not a single soul was taken, and countless gems were broken into shards." Frisk sighed and trudged into the next room. It was a long bridge- or maybe it was a boardwalk, Frisk wasn't sure- that snaked around the giant room, with an identical bridge-boardwalk below.

Frisk trudged along until suddenly…. _ZHOOM!_ Frisk stepped back to see a familiar fireball glowing in front of her. _ZHOOM ZHOOM ZHOOM ZHOOM ZHOOM!_ Suddenly, she was surrounded by these fireballs. _CRACK!_ The fireballs turned into roaring walls of fire. Frisk looked below themselves to see Ruby, in full armour, scowling up at them. Frisk gasped and started running. They ran into another fireball that burned their calf. "Ouch," they gasped in pain. Okay, so maybe they should be a bit slower and more careful where they step. After all, slow and steady wins the race, right?

 _More like fast and steady,_ the voice snickered. Frisk rolled their eyes. Yeah, yeah. In the time they had thought up a strategy, they were hit by a fireball that scorched their jean shorts.

 _Told you!_ Frisk took off, hopping over the fireballs before they transformed into walls of fire. The boardwalk twisted and turned, with no clear path. There were many dead end and passages that took you back to where you just were. _How do gems even navigate this place?!_ Frisk thought.

Finally, they saw the end of the room. They were so happy to get out of that place. They ran as fast as their legs could take them. And then, there was a dead end. They found themself huffing and puffing over a drop into what seemed to be a garbage dump. Suddenly, they heard clanking noises behind them. _Uh-oh._ They turned around to see Ruby. She summoned a bunch of fireballs and slammed them down on the wooden bridge, burning the ground beneath Frisk away.

"No, no, please!" Frisk pleaded before the ground beneath them turned to ash and they fell into the pit below, screaming the whole time.

" _It sounds like it came from over here," A voice called out._

" _Oh no! Did you fall down? Are you hurt?" The voice, sounding like a young male, asked._

" _Here, get up," He said kindly. There was silence for a few moments._

" _Connie, huh?" He asked. "That's a pretty name. My name is…"_

Frisk woke up hyperventilating. Were they dead? No, they were fine. Aside from a few scorch marks, some big black bruises, and a killer headache, they were okay. It would hurt, but it would be okay. Below them was a patch of golden flowers, just like the ones they landed on when they first fell into the Underground. Around them seemed to be shallow, dirty water with trash floating around in the mud. "Yuck," they murmured. _Wow. Two falls in a few days, and I'm still alive._ The child thought to themself. They would say they were lucky, but considering they had fallen into a world with no other human beings and now a garbage dump, with a ruthless gem trying to kill them, Frisk didn't consider themself very lucky.

But why were they alive, and who was that person talking? Frisk assumed that someone had probably found them and placed them on this… convenient? Bed of flowers. Frisk sighed. If someone rescued them, who was this boy? And… who was Connie?


	20. Dummy!

**hOI! im TEMMIE and teh antee horkux ask tem to make INTRO! tem say reed storie and reVIEW! tem want LOTS REVIEWZ! tem gotta have dose reviewz... tem also think dat hooman notis titel chanje... tem say titel chanje name after MOOSIC! tem love moosic! tem say dat moosic name chanjed cuz of da karaktors! tem hopes hooman like chanje. tem hopes that hooman likes in-karaktor intros! tem hopes hooman REVIEW!  
**

 **~TEMMIE!**

Frisk chewed on a surprisingly well-preserved package of astronaut ice cream that they found in a cooler. The water around them was cold and went up to their knees. They tried not to flinch as old trash floated to the surface, shifted by their footsteps.

When they were about to exit the dirty garbage area, the heard some splashing behind them.

"Who's there?" They cried out, swallowing the rest of the ice cream. The old dummy that had been standing there was no longer behind them…

It was staring right at them.

"Heh. It's just like you to run away!" The dummy fumed. Frisk couldn't see how a dummy was talking and moving, but on closer inspection, it seemed like there was a slightly damaged gemstone on it's side. "I am a gem that lives inside of a dummy. My friend used to live inside a dummy, too. Until…" The dummy paused for dramatic effect. "YOU CAME AROUND! When you talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice chat. But the things you said to her! Disgusting. Horrible. UNBELIEVABLE! You scared them right out of her dummy! Human! I'll make sure I scare your soul out of your weak human body!"

And suddenly, they entered a fight with the fuming dummy. Frisk was confused. What did they say? It was a while ago, and Frisk was sure that they hadn't said anything rude. Something about the weather…? Frisk gritted their teeth and checked the dummy.

"Mad Dummy," The voice announced. "7 attack, -40 defense. Because they're a ghost, physical attacks will fail." Frisk huffed in annoyance. Not that they wanted to attack the dummy or anything…

"FUTILE!" The dummy screamed. Several smaller dummies came in and started chucking sharp balls of discarded metal at the child. Frisk dodged and the bullets headed straight towards the Mad Dummy.

"Ow, you dummies!" The Mad Dummy snapped. "Watch where you're aiming your magic attacks," The dummy looked back at Frisk. "Ugh… Forget I said anything about magic, capiche?"

"I can't promise that," Frisk mumbled. The dummy obviously heard what the child had said and sent another attack.

Frisk survived several more attacks until their health suddenly dropped to zero.

 _You cannot give up just yet. Connie! Stay determined…"_

Frisk woke up near the golden flowers again. Once again, the Mad Dummy made it's speech and attacked the child. This time, Frisk was more careful and survived most of the attacks, but had to heal with the two ice creams they had found and the 'Peedle Donut they had bought in the Ruins.

"DUMMIES! FINAL ATTACK!" The dummy screamed. It attacked Frisk with everything they had. Frisk was hit many times, but survived the attack.

"No way!" It grumbled. "They're all a bunch of losers!" The dummy turned to Frisk, fuming. "Who cares? I don't need friends!" the dummy summoned a dagger from it's gem. "I've got knives!"

The dummy sent the knife towards Frisk, but they rolled aside before it hit them.

"I'm… I'M OUT OF KNIVES?!" The dummy gasped. "Who cares, anyways?! It doesn't matter! YOU CAN'T HURT ME AND I CAN'T HURT YOU!" The dummy was so mad, it was practically ripping at the seams. "YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT ME… Forever. Forever! FOREVER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The dummy had practically fallen apart.

"Leave this place!" A familiar voice called. Pearl jumped down and elegantly swung her spear at the dummy.

"Ergh!" The dummy puffed. "I'll leave! Just… don't expect me to be hospitable next time you need something from me! I'm outta here!" The dummy scurried away and the fight ended.

"Are you okay?" Pearl asked.

"A bit," Frisk said, getting up from the dirty water. "But I think I'll be fine."

"Here, let's head to my house. You can rest for a while there," She offered.

Frisk nodded their head and followed Pearl to her house, saving at a shimmering star when they passed it. Pearl's house was a spotless white and next to it was a similar house colored a deep blue.

Frisk gasped when they headed inside. Several large swords hung next to a ballet bar and a ginormous suit of armor.

"Wow, where did you get all of this?" Frisk asked, amazed.

"Oh, just some artifacts from when Rose and I fought in the war against the humans," She sighed.

"Cool," Frisk said. They looked around a bit before heading out the door.

"Before you leave," Pearl called out. "Do you need any help? I can get you passed the room of the darkening lanterns."

Frisk nodded giddily. A bit of help would be great, and Pearl was pretty fun to be around. The two headed out the door.

"What's over there?" Frisk asked, pointing at a large red house up a different alley.

"That's Ruby's house," Pearl answered. "You… should probably stay away from her for now." Frisk cringed and sped out of the room.

Pearl summoned some glasses and an apple from her gemstone. "I noticed your inventory was low, so I thought you might want these.

"Thanks," Frisk smiled, throwing the apple in their bag before equipping the glasses. The voice told them that the glasses made them more invincible to attacks. Frisk looked to their right and noticed a strange symbol on the wall.

"What's that?" The child asked Pearl.

"You don't know what that is?" Pearl asked. "Well, us gems call it the Delta Rune. We don't really know what it is, but it _is_ known that the triangles-" Pearl pointed at the triangles at the bottom of the picture. -represent us gems, trapped below the earth. And this circle with wings over here-" Pearl pointed to a small circle with an enormous pair of wings. "-well, we're not entirely sure. But many gems speculate that it's the angel from a prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Frisk asked.

"Well, the prophecy is an old story that tells of an 'angel' who has seen the surface will come down and free us. But many gems have lately taken a more pessimistic view of the story. That this 'angel' is an angel of death, coming to free us from this mortal earth." Pearl crossed her arms.

Frisk shivered. "What do you think, Pearl?" they asked.

"It's just a story. There's a low chance of it coming true," Pearl sighed. "But it's nice to think about going to the surface."

"Well," Frisk assured. "I hope that you guys can go to the surface."

Pearl nodded. "That is a nice thought."


	21. Temmie Town

**Okay, you clods. The author of this measly "fanfiction" enlisted the help of me, the great and wonderful Peridot, to introduce you to the next chapter. She wants these things called "reviews". So, make a review. It can't hurt, unless... is a review a weapon? You pesky humans and your forms of entertainment. Enjoy I guess. Like I really care.**

 **Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG**

Frisk brushed the dirt off some old panels.

"Hurt, beaten, and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us underground with a magic spell. Anything can enter through the barrier, but only beings with a powerful Soul can leave," Frisk read aloud. Pearl nodded.

"Other humans like you have fallen down, and none of them were able to leave," Pearl explained.

Frisk continued. "There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a huge power, equivalent to seven human Souls attacks the barrier, it will be destroyed."

"If our king gets just one more Soul, we can destroy the barrier once and for all and live on the surface," Pearl said.

"But this cursed place has no entrances or exits. There is no way a human could come here. We will remain trapped down here forever," Fresk read slowly. They looked up at Pearl."That last soul… that's me, right?" Frisk asked.

Pearl's expression darkened. "If King Greg gets the Souls, he'll restart the war between humans and monsters. Even with our larger numbers and a surprise attack, the humans will just lock us down here again," She sighed. "It's strange, our human king wants to kill others like him."

"What?" Frisk exclaimed. "King Greg's a human?"

Pearl nodded slowly. "We had many human allies, but Greg was the only full-human to choose to stay with the monster's underground. Our gem magic sustains him, but it causes his Soul to fade. He can no longer live on after death and his Soul won't help shatter the barrier. He is equivalent to a gem in many respects, although he cannot absorb a human Soul."

"Why is he your king?" Frisk wondered, squishing a mushroom that lit up the path in front of them.

Pearl put her hands on her hips. "I don't know. Humans are illogical and emotional and are not suitable for ruling over a kingdom of GEMS. Rose thought he was so great, but she probably regrets that decision now," Pearl blabbered. "You know, I fought right beside her in the war. I was one of the first Crystal Gems. Together we rebelled against our Homeworld in the wishes of protecting the planet earth!"

"Pearl… do you hate humans?" Frisk asked, lighting up another mushroom. "I mean, you protected them, and then they hurt you."

Pearl paused for a moment. A small corrupted gem was about to jump out and attack Frisk, but noticed Pearl was there and gave a meek "hoi!"

"That's complicated. This-" She said, pointing to the space around her. "-is better than Homeworld rule. All humans and any other form of life would be dead, the earth would've been completely terra-formed and destroyed, and we wouldn't really be free. I wouldn't be Pearl, I would be _a_ Pearl. But…" She sighed. "There were many kind humans, but I guess it's hard not to feel a bit of malice towards them considering what they did."

Frisk could understand. They were surprised about how nice the gems were, even though the humans had done so much to hurt them. "What's over there?" Frisk asked, pointing to a hidden path.

"Temmie village. A bunch of corrupted gems decided that they would like to make a town for themselves… it's an utter mess," Pearl grumbled.

Of course, Frisk dashed towards the village. And was greeted by a chorus of "hOI"s from all directions. Frisk started to sneeze.

"It's an allergic reaction!" Pearl exclaimed when she caught up to Frisk. She picked them up and held them close.

"Pearl!" Frisk yelled. "I can- _achoo-_ handle this!"

Pearl gave an annoyed grumble and dropped the human child. "Thank you!" Frisk smiled. They noticed a shop to their left and entered in side.

"hOI!" The creature chanted giddily. "I'm Temmie, welcome to the TEM SHOP!" tem leaned over the cardboard box "counter" and saw the contents of Frisk's bag. "You got… LION RESIDUES?!" Temmie gasped.

"Uh, well, I haven't figured them out yet," Frisk said, trying to use one. Frisk's bag then filled up with even more lion residues. "You know what? Fine, I'll sell you the lion residues."

Temmie squealed and bought the lion residues. Frisk just had to leave one to use it and get even more to sell to Temmie, who seemed to want more and more. Finally, Frisk had gotten 500 gold out of the corrupted gem and decided to stop. Their allergies were making their nose run.

Pearl guided Frisk a bit further until she suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot go further. It's an order from Ruby," She sighed.

"It's okay!" Frisk smiled. "I understand. Thank you." Frisk quickly hugged Pearl before running off and finding themselves face first in an echo flower.

"Behind you…" It whispered. Frisk whipped around to see Ruby standing behind them.

"Seven," She murmured. "Seven human Souls. With the power of seven human Souls I will become a god. With that power, we can finally shatter the barrier. Our king… King Greg Universe… will finally take the surface back from humanity and give them back the suffering and pain we have endured," Ruby took a deep breath. "Understand, human? This i your only chance to redeem yourself. Give up your Soul… or I'll rip it from your body!"

"No!" Frisk cried out in fear. Ruby shook her head and summoned a fireball in her palm and a gauntlet in the other hand. The slowly stepped towards the small child. Frisk cowered in fear. They felt their Soul coming from their chest, just like when they're about to fight.

"Ruby!" The gem child from earlier jumped in from behind some sea grass. "I'll help you fight!" the kid looked back and forth between the two enemies. "Hey!" They smiled at Frisk. "You finally did it! Ruby's right in front of you! You get to see her fight!" Monster kid looked around. "Wait. Who's she fighting?"

Ruby growled and chucked the gem child away, stomping away from Frisk. "Hey!" The kid called out. "You're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?"

Frisk took a shaky breath. That was close. Really close. _Too_ close. They just hoped that they could maybe find a place to hide before Ruby found them again.

Frisk walked up a narrow path filled with echo flowers playing a recording of what sounded like a boy and a girl, yearning to go to the surface.

Frisk travelled along a rickety bridge and noticed the gem child trudging behind them.

"Hey," She sighed. "I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I wanna ask you something."

"What is it?" Frisk asked.

"Well, I've never had to ask anyone this before, but… uh… you're human, right?" She asked. Frisk nodded solemnly. "Man! I knew it! Well, uh, I know it now, I mean. Ruby told me to, uh, 'stay away from that human'. So… uh… I guess that makes us enemies now? But I'm really bad at that," She balled up her fists. "Be mean to me. So I can feel good about hating you."

Frisk looked down at their feet and stayed silent.

"Urgh… So I have to do it? Okay, well, I, uh… I hate you! You're disgusting!" The child screamed. She rubbed her arm. "I'm… I'm such a wimp. I'm going home." She turned around and headed back the way she came. On her way, though, she tripped on a loose board and fell down the side of the cliff, barely sitting on the edge.

"Help!" She cried out. "I tripped!"

Of course, Ruby chose that exact moment to march into the room. Frisk gulped before rushing to the other child's aid. They grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up and set her down on the walkway. Ruby inched closer.

"Stop it!" The gem child exclaimed. "If you want to hurt my friend, you're going to have to get through me first!" Ruby slowly backed out of the room, shocked at what the child had just said. Frisk smiled at the other child. That was really brave of her.

"She's… she's gone" The gem child breathed. "Uh, thanks for saving me back there. I guess enemies was just a nice fantasy. I guess we'll just be friends instead," She paused. "Man, I REALLY need to go home." And with that, she scurried out of the room.

Frisk shuddered and braved forward, finding themself at the base of a mountain before hearing a familiar voice.

"Seven," Ruby chanted. "Seven human Souls and I will become a god. Six," She said, turning to the side. "That's how many we've captured so far." She turned back to Frisk. "Understand? Through your seventh and final Soul, this world will be changed. First, though, I need to tell the tragic tale of our gemkind." She turned away again. "It all started long ago…" She paused for a long moments and then turned back to Frisk. "No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY WOULD I WASTE THAT STORY ON SOMEONE WHO'S ABOUT TO DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ruby ripped off her helmet, revealing her face and short dark hair pulled back by a ribbon. She smirked as she stared back at Frisk.

"You!" She cried out. "You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Sapphire tried to convince me that humans were cool, but now I see that you guys haven't changed at all! You're all a bunch of cowards! Hiding behind that poor child's back so you could run away from me again! And let's not forget you're stupid goody-two-shoes act. 'Oh look at me, making such a big difference by hugging random strangers!'" She exclaimed, voice dripping with sarcasm. "You know what would be more valuable to everyone. IF YOU WERE DEAD! That's right, measly human! You're continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone yearning for the same thing. We've all been waiting centuries for this moment! But I'm not nervous. I'm an eternal flame, baby, and I know that when everyone dreams of the same freedom, we can't lose! Now human-" She scowled, eyes narrowing. "Let's end this. Right here, right now. I'll show you how determined us gems can be! Step forward when you're prepared to DIE! Hahahahaha!"

Frisk took a shaky breath. This was it. They slowly stepped forward. They were ready to fight with everything they had.


	22. Gauntlet of Fury

**Sorry for not updating in a little while! It was a mixture of laziness, school, and me messing around with my new drawing tablet. This chapter was a lot of fun writing, as I tried to bring Ruby's personality and how I think she'd react to this situation to Undyne's fight. And, uh, sorry that the ending is on a bit of a cliffhanger, but the next chapter will probably be posted tonight or tomorrow, so don't worry. Also, PLEASE review. It's generally nice to review an author's work every two or three chapters. Thanks!**

 **~The Anti-Horcrux**

Everything was silent for a few moments. Frisk shuffled their feet nervously.

"Aaahhhh!" Ruby shouted, jumping down from the top of the mountain. She jabbed Frisk in the chest and gave a vicious smile.

Frisk tried to run away, but they couldn't move. Their Soul was now a bright green color. They found themself holding a small gauntlet.

"As long as you're green you can't run away!" She sneered. "I don't remember much about the surface, but you'll die in a place like this unless you learn to face danger head-on!" She sent a few fireballs in Frisk's direction, which Frisk blocked with their gauntlet.

"I don't want to fight!" Frisk pleaded. Ruby snarled back and sent a wave of fire balls in Frisk's direction. Frisk shrieked and covered their face with the gauntlet. When they looked back, they saw that the gauntlet had stopped the attacks. They gave a small chuckle. "Bring it on!" They cried out, in a split second of bravery.

"Oh really?" Ruby chuckled. "Then how about this?" Fireballs started coming from multiple directions. Frisk blocked them all with ease.

"Y-yeah!" Frisk shouted, hoping to intimidate Ruby. "This is easy!"

"It's been so long since we've seen the surface," Ruby said with confidence.

Frisk noticed that the fireballs were getting faster. Suddenly, a flame hit them in the back. They hissed in pain. Okay, maybe they should stop challenging Ruby.

"And now? We're almost there!" She smiled. Frisk blocked all the fireballs except one.

"SPARE" They pressed, tired of the constant attacks. Unfortunately, sparing didn't do anything, either.

"I'm not going to let you snatch that chance away from us!" She cried out into the darkness. Frisk managed to block all of her attacks, almost taking damage on the last one. It smelled like something was burning.

"Heh," Ruby laughed. "I was just warming up." Fireballs came from all directions. Frisk was hit by three of them, lowering their health greatly. Suddenly, their soul wasn't green anymore.

"How-" Suddenly, Frisk was punched in the stomach with Ruby's own gauntlet.

"N-" Frisk's soul shattered in two.

" _Connie!"_ A worried voice cried out into the blackness. " _Stay determined!"_

When Frisk found themself on solid ground again, they sat there, surprised for a moment. "I- I guess Ruby couldn't get my soul before it shattered, huh?" They smiled to themself.

"Are you just going to sit there like a wimp or are you going to fight me?" Ruby yelled.

Frisk stood up, roping back their fears, and ran forwards. They dodged her attacks but didn't stop sparing her, although the fight button sounded appealing at the time.

Ruby wrinkled her brow. "You want to spare _me?_ I'm trying to KILL you. You can't do that!"

Ruby tried to punch Frisk, but they slid out of the way just in time.

"And even I accepted your stupid offer," Ruby sighed, turning Frisk's soul back green again. "No human has ever made it past Greg!" Frisk ignored Ruby and ate a cinnamon bunny, restoring their health.

"Truthfully, killing you now is an act of mercy," Ruby scoffed, kicking the dirt below. Frisk dodged _almost_ all of her attacks.

"So you can STOP being so damn resilient," She snarled. The attacks went quickly.

"What are you humans made out of?" Ruby wondered, sending out another attack. Frisk could've sworn they heard her humming a small tune after asking that question.

"Considering what you've done to us, it's definitely not love!" She exclaimed.

"P-please," Frisk pleaded. "I just want to be friends."

Ruby stopped for a moment, as if remembering someone.

"And why would you want to be friends with me?" She asked.

Frisk paused for a moment. "Because I know you're probably unique and special and that it would be fun just to be friends."

Ruby snarled. She sent out another attack, but it was slower than the last ones.

"So please stop!" Frisk cried out. Ruby tried to ignore them.

"Is this what you really wanted?" They asked. Noticing that their health was low. "To kill me?"

Ruby nodded solemnly. But... for some reason… she didn't attack.

"I don't know what those other humans did, but I can promise you I'm not like them," Frisk pleaded. Ruby started breathing heavily. "I want to help free you all. I don't want to hurt you."  
"You're saying that you want to help us?" Ruby asked tiredly. Frisk nodded. "Yeah right!" Ruby growled. "I've learned my lesson. I'm never going to help a human ever again!" Ruby fought wildly, swinging punches and fireballs in Frisk's direction. Somehow, the small, determined human survived.

"I... " She gasped. "Will… stop you…" She threw down another attack. Frisk looked behind her and started running.

"Come back here!" Ruby cried out. Frisk wasn't known on the surface for being very fast, but they ran with all their might.

"WELCOME TO HOTLANDS!" A sign read. Frisk kept running. Their legs were burning. They didn't stop. They saw Amethyst at a booth, sleeping. Ruby passed her, looking impatient. Frisk finally collapsed on the ground, physically unable to run anymore.

Ruby ran ahead, until…

 _Screech!_

In her chase, Ruby had accidentally stepped on a switch. Spikes from the floor now were driven into her body. Frisk screamed in fear.

"I'm… okay…" She gasped before poofing into thin air.


	23. Hahahaha!

**WELCOME BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES TO WHAT MIGHT BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! PLEASE REVIEW, IT REALLY HELPS THE AUTHOR. AND WITHOUT THE AUTHOR, THIS STORY WOULD HAVE NO FANS... WELL, IT WOULDN'T EVEN EXIST! HAVE FUN READING DARLINGS!**

 **~METTATON**

"Is she dead?" Frisk asked, worriedly. All that was left of her was a small red gemstone.

"Amethyst!" Frisk called out, hoping that she would come to their aid. But nobody came. Tears started dripping from their eyes.

"No…" Ruby was dead now, and it was all their fault. Frisk pulled out their phone and called Peridot.

"P-peri… Ruby… I think she's dead," They sobbed into their phone. "Th-there's just a small l-little gemstone."

There was a pause from the other end of the line. "I'll meet you at her house." Peridot hung up.

Frisk was confused, but stuffed Ruby's gemstone into their bag and walked forwards. They noticed a cloaked gem in a boat, offering to give Frisk a ride.

"Take me to Waterfall," Frisk gasped. The River Gem nodded and headed off. Frisk leaped off the boat to see Peridot waiting for them.

"Give me that," Peridot said, snatching it from the child. She looked at it carefully. "She'll be fine," The gem concluded. "She'll reform soon."

Frisk wiped their eyes. Not even caring for an explanation, they hugged Peridot. She smiled and wriggled free. They walked to Ruby's house and sat down for a while, chatting about random things. Suddenly, a bright red light filled the hall and Ruby's gem flipped around in the air. A body emerged from it, her outfit slightly different than before.

"Why are you here?" She gasped when she saw Frisk. Her eyes darted around the room to Peridot, who put her green hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"This is my friend. I'm going to use the bathroom now. You two have fun," Peridot said awkwardly. She dashed to an open window, giving a quiet "nyeheheh" before leaping out of it.

"Wait, Peridot!" Ruby cried out. "Gems don't need to use the bathroom!" But Peridot was gone. Ruby sighed and turned to Frisk.

"What do you want?" She asked, annoyed. "To rub your little victory in my face? To humiliate me even more? Is that what you wanted?"

Frisk looked down at their mud-caked boots. "I just wanted to be-"

"Friends?" Ruby finished. "You want us to be 'BFFs', frolicking in the fields of friendship!" She smiled widely. "NOT," She snarled suddenly. "Why would I ever want to be friends with YOU!? I will NEVER be your friend!" She summoned her gauntlet and was about to attack Frisk again. When Peridot stuck her head in the window again.

"I knew this was going to happen," Peridot said dramatically.

"What?" Ruby snapped.

"It's always like this. Someone gets Ruby mad, and Ruby wants to hurt them. Poor human child, they'll die at the hands of someone who refuses to make new friends," She yelled, suppressing a giggle.

"WHAT?!" Ruby yelled. "That's not true! I'll prove it!" She turned to Frisk with a wide grin. "She thinks I can't be friends with you," Ruby scoffed. "Hahaha! What a joke! I can be friends with ANYONE. Even a stupid human like you," She stepped very close to Frisk. "Listen up, kid. We're not just just going to be friends, we're going to be BESTIES."

"Uhhh…" Frisk started.

"I'll make you like me so much, you won't be able to think of anyone else! Hahaha… Peridot will regret she EVER said that," Ruby paused for a second. "Why don't you have a seat?"

"Greeeeeat," Ruby smiled. "I'll get you something to drink," She pulled out several drinks from her fridge and set them down on the table. "All ready! What would you like?"

Frisk got up and was about to walk to the counter when suddenly...

 _CRASH!_

Ruby had smashed the table in front of them into splinters. Frisk stood speechless for a moment.

Ruby sighed. "Just… uh… point to whatever you want."

Ruby didn't seem to let Frisk have any other drink except tea, so they chose that. There were several kinds, so Frisk chose the golden shimmering one.

"Sure!" Ruby said in a sickly sweet voice. She slowly boiled the water and stuck the teabag in and then the sugar, constantly reminding Frisk it would "only take a few moments" when the child could've sworn Ruby was telling the tea to go faster under her breath.

"Here ya go," She said, plopping the tea in front of Frisk. "Careful, it's a bit hot."

Frisk tenderly stuck their finger in the golden liquid and immediately retracted it, pulling their fingers to their mouth. That tea was _really_ hot. What had Ruby even _done_ to make it burn like this.

"Oh come on!" Ruby growled. "It's not THAT hot!"

Frisk tentatively took the cup and brought it to their lips. It hurt a lot, but otherwise, it was pretty good. They tried to hide the fact that their mouth was on fire.

"Pretty good, huh?" Ruby smiled. "You deserve it."

"Huh?" Frisk asked, cocking their head.

"I saw what you did," She said solemnly. "Uh… thanks."

"Oh!" They exclaimed. "Yeah… Well, I didn't want to leave you stranded."

Ruby shrugged. "I would've reformed eventually, and Sapphire probably would have found me. But you didn't know that, did you?"

"I thought you were DEAD!" Frisk sighed.

"Yeah," Ruby stared at a window in the distance.

"It's kind of funny how you chose that tea," She said. "Golden flower tea. That's Greg's favorite."

"How do you know that?" Frisk asked.

Ruby chuckled. "You kind of remind me of him. Although, you're a lot braver. I've known him for a while. After the war, a lot of bad things happened. One of these events, though, really hurt everyone. I made a bad decision that I still don't know how to apologize for, and my self-worth was almost lower than it was when I was just a common soldier on Homeworld. People tried to help me but Greg was the only one who actually did. He was really kind and persuaded me to be the kind of person I am today." She looked at her palm, embedded with a small red jewel. She slowly traced the facets as she spoke. "There's still a lot of pain left over, but Greg's been more helpful than you could believe. And when he saw that I could be a lot more than just a common soldier that I thought I was, he named me the head of the Royal Guard." She started to smile. "So, now I get to train wimps to fight."

"Like Peridot? She wanted to join the Royal Guard!" Frisk exclaimed.

Ruby sighed. "I'm not even sure I can let her in."  
"Why not?" Frisk asked worriedly, hoping Peridot wasn't listening in on their conversation.

"She's tough, but I don't think she's right for the job. She's really smart. She's made some brilliant inventions. She was immediately assigned to the position of Royal Scientist, and she did some pretty awesome stuff. Even Amethyst tagged along sometimes to help her out. But one of the experiments got a bit dangerous, so she left. Now Sapphire's the Royal Scientist, and she's almost as good as Peridot." Ruby paused for a moment. "She's made a robot."

"That's it?" Frisk asked.

Ruby shrugged. "Most of her work is classified. Anyways, Peridot soon wanted to join the Royal Guard and took training. But she can't even summon her own weapon. Well, she's done it a few times, but she can't do it unless it's an accident. It… uh… usually has something to do with cooking. She'd die in moments on a real battlefield. So, I've been giving her cooking lessons. So maybe she can do something else with her life."

Ruby suddenly perked up. "Wait! Peridot's lesson! She was supposed to have that now! And if she's not here to have it… YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HER!" Ruby leaped up and kicked all the drinks off the counter. "That's right! Nothing has brought Peridot and I closer than COOKING. So if I give you her lesson, I can finally prove to her that I CAN be your friend!"

Ruby picked up a very frightened Frisk up by their hair and threw them down next to her, throwing a few vegetables on the cutting board. "AFRAID? We're gonna be best friends!" She pushed the vegetables towards Frisk. "Let's start with the salsa. Pretend these veggies are your worst enemies. NOW POUND THEM INTO SHARDS WITH YOUR FISTS!"

Frisk nodded and half-squashed a tomato.

"That's it!" Ruby cried out. She summoned her gauntlet and pounded on the poor vegetables, spraying it everywhere. "WE'LL CLEAN IT UP LATER!" She said before a speechless Frisk could say anything.

"And now the tortillas!" She threw an old bag of tortillas at Frisk, who somehow managed to catch it. "Homemade tortillas are the best, but I buy store-brand. It's the cheapest!" Frisk giggled and, inspired by Ruby's eccentric spirit, she threw the tortillas onto the empty stovetop, plastic and all.

"That's it!" Ruby smiled. "Now let's heat it up!" Frisk slowly turned up the heat, turning the tortillas black. Ruby somehow still didn't seem satisfied.

"Ugh! This stovetop is so WEAK! Let me do it!" She grabbed the burning tortillas with her bare hands and summoned flames out of her hands, They burned all the way up to the ceiling, but Ruby didn't stop.

"Wait!" Frisk cried out.

 _Boom!_

Frisk rubbed the ashes away from their eyes.

"Well…" Ruby sighed. "No wonder Peridot sucks at cooking." She turned away. "I really screwed this up, didn't I? I can't make you like me. But… if we can't be friends… well… that means… I CAN DESTROY YOU WITHOUT REGRET!"

Suddenly, Frisk found themselves in a fight. "All out on both sides!" Ruby cried out. Frisk was confused for a second, but realized that Ruby just wanted to prove to herself that she could beat them.

"Fine," Frisk said. "All out on both sides." They took out their glove and punched Ruby in the stomach with all their might. Suddenly, everything went went white.

 _Uh oh…_

When Frisk opened their eyes, they saw that they only did 1 damage. Barely anything. They started laughing a bit. They were glad they got on Ruby's good side.

"Psssshhhh… That's the best you can do?" Ruby snarked. "Even attacking at full force… you can't bear to hurt me, huh?" Ruby stood up. "Fine. You know what? I don't really want to fight you. At first, I hated you. Deeply. But the way you hit me right now… it reminded me of someone who encouraged me to be who I am. Now I know you aren't just some wimpy loser. You're a wimpy loser with a big heart!" She smiled. "Just like him. Listen… it seems like you and Greg are fated to fight. But knowing him… he probably doesn't want to. Talk to him. I'm sure you can persuade him to let you go home. Eventually a mean human will fall down here, and I'll take THEIR Soul instead. Makes sense?" Ruby asked. Frisk nodded in agreement. "And if you DO hurt Greg, or, uh, Sapphire for that matter, I'll absorb the human Souls, cross the barrier, and beat the hell out of you!" She leaned on Frisk's shoulder. "That's what friends are for, right?" Frisk nodded slowly. _Right._ They gave a big smile back. Ruby picked up Frisk and jumped out of the flaming house through the window.

"If you need to call me, just give Peridot a ring. I have a few errands to do in Snowdin, so we'll be in the same spot. If you need me, just come, 'kay?" Ruby asked.

Frisk nodded and waved goodbye to Ruby, who was running off to Snowdin.


	24. Sapphire

**I, Garnet, have been asked to introduce you to this chapter. The Anti-Horcrux apologizes for not updating this week. Reason: school testing. She also asks you to please review. To The Anti-Horcrux: Don't ask me to introduce a chapter again. Bye.**

 **~Garnet**

Frisk took a hesitant step inside the large white lab. Inside it was dark and freezing. They wrapped their sweater around themselves. On their left, they noticed a large screen. It seemed to be following them. They giggled a bit when they walked to the left, the screen followed them to the left. They shrugged and moved on. Suddenly, the lights flickered on, and a short blue gem strutted in. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

"You've come earlier than I expected," The gem finally noted. She sighed. "I should have expected this. I apologize for the mess."

Frisk shuffled around silently.

"I'm Sapphire, the Greg's Royal Scientist. Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you," She assured.

Frisk sighed in relief.

"I've actually been watching you," She smiled. "Ever since you left the Ruins, I've been observing your journey through my console," She pointed to the large screen on the wall. "I mean, I could've just used my future vision, but it doesn't always work anymore, so I use cameras in case things go… wrong."

Frisk knew what Sapphire meant. If they had slaughtered them all…

"I was originally supposed to stop you. But it's hard not to root for someone if you're watching them on-screen. And I couldn't ignore what possible goodness you could bring to this world," She smiled.

Frisk cocked their head. "Huh?"

"Future vision," Sapphire answered. "I can see different futures, outcomes, possibilities, and timelines. While I can see many futures for you where things go poorly, I can also see futures where you do quite a bit of good."

Frisk smiled hesitantly. "Well, hopefully I can make these futures a reality."

Sapphire nodded in agreement. "And I can help! I have extensive knowledge of the area. I can guide you to the King's Castle easily."

"Really?" Frisk asked excitedly. A little help could go a long way in this world.

Sapphire looked at the ground. "Well, no. There is a small problem."

Frisk tried not to groan. "What is it?"

"A long time ago, I made a robot named Lapis Lazuli. Originally, I built her to be an entertainment robot. A robotic TV star, you could say. Well, recently I decided to make her more useful. I made a few modifications and such, but unfortunately, she now has some anti-human combat features…"

"Anti-human combat features?" Frisk asked.

Sapphire shook her head. "That was before you left the Ruins. Yesterday, when I finally gave up trying to stop you, I tried to get rid of these capabilities. But, in that rush, I may have made a mistake and made her a bit more..." Sapphire looked around nervously. "-bloodthirsty. But I doubt that we will see her anytime soon."

Frisk sighed. Yeah, hopefully.

 _Bang_

Frisk looked around wildly. What was that noise?

 _Bang_

"Did you hear something?" Sapphire asked.

 _Bang_

"Oh no."

 _Bang bang bang bang bang_

The lights turned up so brightly that everything was white. Frisk covered their eyes. A small chuckle was heard right next to them.

"Welcome, humans and gems..."

The lights faded back to normal.

"To today's quiz show!" In the spotlight stood Lapis Lazuli. She had a large metal body in the shape of a teardrop. She was a bright blue color, cleaned to the point she reflected. On a screen a talking face appeared. Two disco balls dropped down and confetti rained from the roof.

"Oh my!" The robot smiled with her electronic face. "This is going to be a WONDERFUL show tonight, isn't it?" She placed her arm around Frisk's shoulders, who tried to escape, but was held firmly to the robot's arms. "Let's all give a hand for our FIRST human contestant!" More confetti fell from the ceiling. Recorded clapping played.

"I-I don't know how to play!" Frisk said nervously.

"Never played before? Well, it's easy. There's only one little rule. Answer correctly.." Lapis held her hands up in a threatening manner. "Or you die!"

Frisk saw their heart appear in front of their chest. Sapphire watched calmly from behind Lapis, doing nothing to stop her. Frisk sighed and checked Lapis Lazuli.

"Attack 10, Defense 999," The voice said. "Her metal body renders her invulnerable to attack." _999 defense?!_ Frisk thought. That's crazy! They silently hoped that they wouldn't have to fight her.

'"Let's start with an easy one!" The robot announced. The graphic display where her face used to be showed the question: "What's the prize for answering correctly? Money, a new car, mercy, or more questions?"

Frisk was about to say "money" but noticed Sapphire summoning ice in the shape of the letter "D". Frisk took Sapphire's silent advice and answered "more questions". Unfortunately, they were correct. "Right! Sounds like you know how things are run down here!" Lapis Lazuli cheered.

Frisk started to feel their eyes getting blurry. They wanted it to _stop._ They just wanted to go home. They didn't want an evil blood-thirsty robot going after them. And how could they befriend everyone? One day… there's going to be a relentless killer, just like Flowey had said. Frisk started to cry. Lapis floated closer and put a metal hand to Frisk's mouth. She wagged her finger at the child.

"Screaming is against the rules!" She reminded them. "Anyways, here's your wonderful prize: What is our King's full name?"

"Greg Universe, Frisk announced after reading through the options.

"Correct!" Lapis cried out. The quiz show continued. At first, the questions were easy. But soon, the questions were impossible to answer in the small time limit that they had. Miraculously, Sapphire seemed to know the answer to all of these, so Frisk answered correctly on all of the questions.

"In the Canadian drama 'Camp Pining Hearts' what is Paulette's team during the color war?" Lapis asked. Before Frisk could answer, Sapphire cut in.

"Camp Pining Hearts? That show that Peridot watches all the time? She talks about it to no end. Paulette was on the blue team, if I can remember correctly. Although her boyfriend, Percy, was on the yellow team. All the teams hated each other but they loved each other so they… kept… their... love… a…" Sapphire slowed to stop.

"Sapphire!" Lapis gasped over-dramatically. "I knew you were a fan all along. Oh well, you're not helping our contestant, are you?" Sapphire shook her head grimly. "Well, you should have told me. I'll ask my OWN question that you'll be sure to know the answer to!"

"Stop it-" Sapphire warned.

"Who does Sapphire have a crush on?" Lapis cheered, disobeying the short blue gem, who seemed to have started… growing ice at the bottom of her dress?

Frisk looked over the answers. It wasn't "I Don't Know". That answer was basically the same as not answering at all. They also ruled out "The Human". They _hoped_ it wasn't them. Now, the only two answers left were "Ruby" and "Greg". Frisk scratched their head. They didn't really know. Well, Ruby _had_ talked a bit about Sapphire, so they went with that.

Lapis squealed a bit. "See Sapphire? We ALL ship it! Even the human agrees!" Lapis sighed, bringing her hands close to her "face". "They're fire and ice, hot and cold, Ruby and Sapphire. Who's ever seen a more perfect pair of opposites?" Frisk giggled a bit, and noticed the ice crystals forming around Sapphire had almost reaches her knees. "They're definitely going to be together," Lapis smiled. "Oh well. With Sapphire helping you out, this show's very anticlimactic. We can't continue on in conditions like these! But! This was only the beginning. We ALL know that shows only get better as they go on. Soon, there'll be more drama, more action, and more VIOLENCE! There'll be no seasonal rot here! Until next time, darlings!" And with that, Lapis spun out of the room.

Sapphire, who was now up to her waist in ice, tried to face towards Frisk. "Well," She huffed. "That happened."

"Can you get out?" Frisk asked, seeing the ice encasing the blue gem.

"It'll melt," Sapphire said.

"Here," Frisk offered. "I'll help you out." Frisk grabbed Sapphire's hand and pulled hard, freeing her from her icy enclosure.

"Thank you," Sapphire nodded curtly, picking herself up from the ground. She shuffled nervously. "That last question… I did not think she was going to ask that."

Frisk shrugged. "Nothing wrong with having a crush on someone!" They reassured her.

Sapphire shook her head and looked the other way. Something was bothering her. Frisk decided not to ask. "Uh… bye then!"

"Wait!" Sapphire called out, noticing the bulky machine in Frisk's back pocket. "That cell phone's ancient! Let me upgrade that for you." Sapphire snatched Frisk's phone and hurried into a different room. Frisk heard loud banging, and then Sapphire came back. "I upgraded it for you" Sapphire said. "It can do texting, face chatting, and a bunch of other thing that'll be useful in potentially… deadly… situations. I even signed you up for GemBook, the Underground's #1 social network!"

"Thanks!" Frisk smiled, taking back their new phone. They looked around the lab before stepping into the Hotlands.

"Bye!" Sapphire called out. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe!"

 **As Garnet said, sorry for not updating! I would be lying if I said it was all because of testing, though. A lot of it was hype for In Too Deep. I loved the new episodes! And yes, I know, Lapis is reaaaaaaaly out of character. I wanted to put her in the fic, but Mettaton was the last position left. So, I guess she's more comedic now? I was actually originally planning to have PERIDOT be Alphys. But then I was like, "Okay, but who's Undyne gonna be then?" Since I ship Amedot, Amethyst made sense to me. But then I was like, "How the hell is Ruby and Sapphire as Sans and Papyrus gonna work?". So I decided to make Peridot and Amethyst Sans and Papyrus and Ruby and Sapphire as Undyne and Alphys. Probably for the best, anyways. I think most people would rather read Rupphire than Amedot. Also, I have a new favorite Undertale AU: Jaspertale. What _really_ happened when Jasper fell into that hole?  
**

 **~The Anti-Horcrux**


End file.
